You Are
by raybow
Summary: As the Holidays come and go Rachel Berry realized new things about her good friend Quinn, Santana has an unexpected surprise, and Brittany hones some excellent skills. Finn on the other hand finally meets his match, surprisingly someone not unlike the small diva he once loved.
1. Short Expectatios

Rachel Berry looked hot, literally she had sweat shining on her face and her teeth were gritted as she sat there looking at her phone. It was mid November and Rachel Berry was sweating. Why was she sweating? Good question. She was waiting for a good friend of hers to get off the train… Quinn Fabray.

Ever since Kurt had given her that make over with his amazing boss Rachel had been receiving many advances from both sexes but she had declined them all. She dated Brody, a fellow student at NYADA, for awhile but he had a weird obsession with her rude dance teacher Miss July so that ended quickly, not on bad terms however. This was NYADA, and this was New York City, things happened to quickly here for anyone to hold some sort of grudge.

So basically Rachel had no physical or sexual contact with another person in awhile, which was a good thing. She had no distractions from her schooling and vocal practices. Except for friends and keeping in touch with old Glee club members. One old friend in particular had been there for her as she was making a hard decision about her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson. She had cried for days after the break up playing "The Scientist" by Cold Play over and over again on her laptop and singing along.

"Get over it Rachel, you were the one who dumped him." Said that smart voice one particular Halloween night. The blond eyebrow arched and the perfectly painted pink lips pursed. The blond was on the other side of the screen watching Rachel look red eyed and pathetic. Rachel snapped her head up and stared at Quinn.

"I will end this call, how dare you tell me so blatantly to get over my FIRST LOVE!" Rachel cried out dramatically flailing her hands. Quinn smirked at the theatrical diva and shook her head.

"Rach, that is a tad bit dramatic don't you think?" Quinn murmured as she watched Rachel pause then smile. "I know the Rachel Berry takes nothing lightly, and you play the scene well Berry, but lets cut it out and talk for real, how is your man candy, Brody?"

Rachel had never really answered the question but instead changed the subject to Quinn's life. She couldn't possibly fathom an answer to that question. The almost sex they had, the text messages Miss July had sent her because of him. He ended up being more trouble then Finn ever was which is why after 3 weeks he was gone.

Which is why Rachel had invited Quinn to spend Thanksgiving with her and her ultra gay roomie Kurt who was still hurting over Blaine cheating on him. She pulled her black pea coat more tightly around her body and shifted in her boots. People were doing double takes as they passed the slender brunette dressed in all black. Rachel was finally getting the attention she had always felt she deserved, leave it to her not to notice very often. Especially today as she darted her brown eyes around the train station and tapped her high heeled boot impatiently…she had dressed so well for the occasion hoping to impress Quinn and Quinn was late!

Quinn was not late at all, she was watching Rachel in awe. The slim diva in all black with waves of dark brown hair cascading down her shoulders, there was blond running through her hair and her lips were plump and ruby red. The slim diva had long lean legs and a short skirt that from this distance was black and fleece. Her black tights had designs all over them and the boots came just below her knees. Her black pea coat was buttoned and she wore a black scarf around her neck. She looked very…New York…Quinn decided.

Quinn looked down at her outfit, a Yale hoodie, blue jeans, and black converse. Ever since she had started school she had become comfortable with herself and wore comfortable clothes, now she wished she looked as good as Rachel. Either way she took a deep breath, grabbed her suitcase and walked torwards Rachel Berry.

Santana stood in her dorm room staring down at the object in her hands. She was frozen for all eternity in this one spot. Her cheerleading outfit was hanging up on her door and her phone was buzzing on her desk. She stared at the object in her hands that could change the course of her life forever and read it, it said positive.

Rachel stood there with her arms around Quinn embracing the blond with all the strength and feeling she could muster. Quinn leaned into the hug and smelt the perfume Rachel was wearing, she buried her head deeper into Rachel's neck and squeezed. Rachel gasped and smiled.

They pulled away reluctantly and Quinn was staring in awe at Rachel Berry. "Berry, you look nice." Quinn said.

"EEEk! Quinn your hair is long again! I love your sweatshirt! Did you buy me one? I am so glad you are here! We need to sing some duets together, and I have a great documentary on broadways in New York!" Rachel was rambling and her brown eyes were shining as she gripped the blonds arm and made Quinn drop her suitcase in the process of twirling her around awkwardly. "We also can go to some amazing vegan places, they taste like your meat murdering food!" Rachel continued, Quinn nodded dazed by Rachel's famous continous talk.

"Okay Rach, sounds good, how about before we go see every broadway ever made, we go home first?" Quinn cocked her head at Rachel and Rachel dropped her arm.

"Oh Quinn I apologize, you must be tired! Lets get you home, order some pizza, and.." Rachel continued talking as she seized Quinn's lone suitcase and dragged her from the train station over to a long line of cabs. Quinn looked at Rachel as she hailed a cab and they stepped in. Rachel was glowing, her tan skin had an actual shine to it, and her eyes looked less psycho then they did back at Mckinley. Her hair looked soft and wavy, Rachel looked beautiful.

"I guess New York has done good for you hmm?" Quinn raised a thin eyebrow and clasped her hands in her lap.

"I love it here!" Rachel declared.

"NYADA working out okay then? Is Kurt still applying for the spring?"

"Not sure he loves his job and it is really good for him. I encouraged him to still get further education as a fall back of course because you never know what will happen in the fashion industry. Someone like me never needs a back up plan with my talent though. I need to keep reminding myself this in order to beat every one else, it is the attitude everyone else has Quinnie, you wouldn't believe it!" Rachel said.

"Well okay…" Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel, Rachel in her element, strong and powerful, the star. Quinn shuddered as she imagined what marrying Finn Hudson in high school might have done to this bright star. For a moment Quinn was almost thankful for the car crash she was in on her way to see Rachel get married. It prevented something that was going to make her whole life get thrown off balance for some reason. She glanced over at Rachel again and then the cab jerked to a stop.

Santana Lopez, head cheer leader at her new school, out of the closet lesbian, and ex girlfriend of Brittany Pierce. Her whole heart was broken right now. Santana stood in front of her phone and took a deep breath. She called the doctor to confirm what the test said.

Santana stood outside of a cute café and walked in. She was 8 weeks pregnant. All due to a drunk night at a party where she thought she was a failure as a lesbian for breaking up with the best woman in the world for a chance to flirt with other women? Was that even why she did it? Brittany was sort of with Trouty Mouth Evans, and all Santana wanted to do was sink a fish hook into his thick lips and throw him out to sea so she could have Britts all to herself again… Santana was an idiot for breaking up with the innocent, unicorn loving, girl. Her trust issues had risen up and she had realized that she could never give Britt all of herself here in school. Now Britts was being attacked by those huge lips and probably suffocated under them whenever they got there mack on….

"What can I get you?" asked the voice.

"A planned parenthood pamphlet." San said.

"Uh…what?"

Santana jerked out of her strange thoughts and stared up at the young waitress who was peering down at her looking stressed. " Coffee, black. Pastry, black berry."

"Is that all?"

"Ci, thank you."

The waitress walked off to get her order and Santana took out her phone and stared at the screen saver off her and Britts. Brittany was in her cheerios uniform and her high pony had been taken out, so her blond hair was curled around her face. Her innocent smile lit up the screen and her blue eyes were crinkled. She had her arms thrown around San, and San was laughing wearing a matching uniform. Taken last fall, the beginning of their senior year. Santana felt one tear fall down her cheek, and she put a hand to her stomach and thought about how she already loved this baby, because she loved Britts, and Brittany would tell her to love this baby.

Rachel Berry lead Quinn Fabray through the door into a huge and spacious apartment. It was a huge space with a bike randomly sitting in the middle of a floor and a few chairs, the "kitchen" was in one corner, and there were a few doors that Quinn assumed lead to bedrooms and bathrooms. Rachel had a hard grip on her wrist and she was chattering about plans for the vacation and muttering about a pizza place. Quinn looked on in amusement as the diva continued to chatter and lead Quinn through the large apartment to her bedroom. The door was kicked open by Rachel and opened to reveal an immaculate room with gold stars everywhere.

"This is it!" Rachel let go of the suitcase and Quinn's wrist simultaneously and threw her arms out in display as she did a twirl around the room. Quinn noticed the large bed had pink sheets with flowers and a large body pillow on it. "I hope you don't mind sharing the bed Quinn."

Quinn shrugged and sat down on the neatly made bed and looked up at the brunette standing in front of her. "Well you have a great room but why don't we eat now?" Quinn asked.

"Yes! Let me just call, this pizza is on me by the way, because you are a guest." Rachel fled the room before Quinn could object and Quinn picked up her black suitcase and opened it, looking for her slippers. She could not ignore what was happening to her right now. She was missing New Directions, she was lost at Yale, she needed solidarity back in her life. While Rachel was in the other room ordering the pizza Quinn looked up at the walls and saw pictures of the three years the New Directions had experienced together.

The one picture that caught her eye was of her extremely pregnant in a purple dress with a matching purple headband, her eyes narrowed at the camera and her hands resting on her bulging stomach. Rachel was on one side of her smiling that psychotic smile, her nose looked so big, and Finn was behind Rachel eying the two young women with suspicion. Santana and Brittany were on the other side of Quinn linking pinkies and wearing matching Cheerios uniforms. It was her first year in the Glee club and the year she had Beth. Quinn kept tabs on Beth and visited sometimes. She emailed Shelby frequently, Shelby was a great mother to Beth and Quinn knew she had done the right thing in giving up Beth for adoption, to this woman at least.

Quinn stared at the one picture with sadness and almost missed being painfully pregnant, she reached out and touched it, when Rachel walked in. "Remember that day? You had sung that beautiful song, it was amazing!" Rachel murmured as she kneeled next to Quinn.

"I do, we were a great team back then, I wonder what happened to it since we left?" Quinn pondered.

"Finn replaced Mr. Schue." Rachel said.

Quinn snapped her head up so quickly it gave her whiplash, "WHAT?"

"Yes, after he came here for me, and we um, did not work out, he returned to Lima and replaced Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue left and is helping kids all over the country reignite their own glee clubs, Ms. Pillsbury almost went with him." Rachel looked down and bit her red lip.

"Oh." Quinn had questions but figured that Rachel would not want to talk about her ex fiancé much longer. So she changed the subject to one she had a feeling Rachel would love, "I bet they had a hard time finding a new Rachel Berry though!"

"Marley." Rachel said simply, her lips pulled into a smirk, "They were so frantic and then this sophomore waltzed in and apparently took the part."

"Oh.." Quinn felt lost now about what to discuss with the diva. Over the phone, or through skype was easy for some reason. But here in person looking at Rachel and taking her in for the first time since they graduated, Quinn was nervous. Quinn was so scared…so she blurted out, "I started dating at Yale!" Her eyes closed.

"Good for you!" Rachel exclaimed. "Tell me all about him!"

Quinn opened her eyes and gazed at her friend, "I can't." she shook her blond head, the hair falling around her face. "He is a she."

Rachel nodded, "Oh my mistake Quinnie…tell me all about her!" Rachel was surprised but tried her best to cover it up as she looked at the insecure girl sitting in front of her. Quinn shrugged.

"We broke up. It was a fling, but I guess it was fun. Bisexual I think?"

"The fling was bisexual?"

"No! Me!"

"I see…well okay. I personally don't label myself so welcome aboard, you won't be judged here." Rachel pulled Quinn into a hug and Quinn leaned in, Quinn was so tired it felt nice to lean on someone for a change. She leaned in and closed her eyes. The two girls stayed like that until the pizza arrived.

Santana Lopez was tearfully skyping her ex girlfriend Brittany. "Britt I want to come home but I can't!"

The blond on the screen looked away and was tearing up at the thought of separating from San any longer then they had to, she missed hugging her. "San you said we could spend time together! Lord Tubbington was excited!" She glared at the cat who was sitting on her bed.

"Something came up B…" Santana looked down at her stomach, glad that Brittany was not that bright and would not catch on to what she was going through. "I will see you in like a month. We can talk about us then, I miss you…" Santana sighed wistfully and watched the blond intently. But the blond shook her head, her high pony tail swaying, and the screen went black. Santana slammed her laptop and got up off her bed.

10 weeks pregnant.

Santana whipped out her phone and called one person she never wanted to call with help.

"Hello?" Chirped the voice on the phone, Santana cringed.

"Berry..I need help. You can't repeat a word of this or I will go all Lima Hieghts on your midget ass."

"Santana…hi…"there was a muffled gasp and Santana could hear Quinn say "Santana has your number?"

"Uhm Berry, what the hecks is going on? I needs to gets my talk on so could you two please listen?"

"It's on speaker Santana, Quinnie is here, we are eating vegan pizza, not as bad as you would think!" Berry was rambling and Santana wanted to snap the phone in half. But she took a calming breath and then Quinn said, "Santana you need to call more often!"

"Okay Juno." Santana snapped. Her eyes flashed and her breath quickened, "Listen Midget, Q, I need to come up and stay with you for the Thanksgiving break, I should be there by Friday."

Muffled conversation over the phone then the excited voice filled Santana's right ear and almost split her ear drum, "Santana you should come! Why is this so sudden though?" Berry asked.

"I..well..I might get kicked out of school I need to explore other options." Santana gulped.

"YOU WHAT? Santana Lopez you fought me so hard to be head cheer leader and you get yourself kicked out….what the hell?" Quinn's angry voice on the other line shot straight through to Santana's heart. The latina was angry and hung up the phone. She threw it on her bed and kicked her dresser. Her dormmate had already left for the break thank goodness, because Santana was mad as hell.

"WHAT THE FUCK NO ONE TELLS ME I FAIL, WHAT THE FUCK!" Santana screamed as she opened her dresser and tore out her high school cheer leading uniform. She chucked it on the floor and reached into the dresser for more clothes shouting in Spanish, people walking by her room all stopped and stared for 30 seconds then ran when they would hear a bang or crash. No one was around to help the pregnant girl as she hastily through together a suitcase. People were still calling her and it was pissing her off that they thought they could just call her after insulting her. Britts had hung up on her. She tore the picture of the innocent blond off her wall and ripped it into tiny pieces. Her heart was pounding and her eyes were blurred as she sat down on her bed shoving aside the suitcase. The turning of her stomach came on so suddenly that she vomited on the floor.

She crouched on the floor, her hair in her face, vomit non stop coming out of her mouth as she choked on it. It tasted like breakfast. It was so gross that she threw up more, her whole body was shaking. She eventually was able to stop, her brown eyes closed and she leaned against the bed. Her hair had flecks of vomit in it. She stayed in that position for hours with the smell of her own vomit coming up to her nostrils. She found she could not move, and she did not want to move. Santana was not found by anyone, she got herself up later that night and wandered to the bathroom where she jumped in the hot shower, clothes in all. She started singing a sad song and started stripping down until the hot water was scalding her naked body.


	2. The Heart Wantsunicorns and San!

Mama I can't I am sorry I must go see Rachel, the midget is begging me!" Santana said into the phone. Her mother started ranting at her in Spanish and Santana softly whispered back to her mom. She finally appeased her mother and hung up. She stared at the money in her hand. She was flying to New York City, then she was hunting down Rachel Berry. Little did she know, her ex girlfriend was watching her every move from behind a tree, and following her. Who said Brittany S. Pierce couldn't be smart?

Rachel stood back as Quinn braided her blond hair and stared at her reflection. "A New York bar, I need to look just right. I mean, Rach, you should have warned me, I have no New York clothes with me, this is crazy!"

"Quinn you don't need New York clothes…you just need to be yourelf. Kurt is working late, so it's just us, at a karaoke bar..no one will care how you dress, your pretty enough with out the clothes." Rachel said.

Quinn stopped in shock as her hazel eyes found Rachel's brown ones in the mirror…she tilted her head and raised her eyebrows appraising Rachel. "I am?" her eye brow arched in the air and her lips formed a thin line.

"Quinn Fabray you know what I meant!" Rachel shook her head in disbelief and promptly left the small bathroom to run to her room and bury her head in her pillow in embarrassment. Quinn was laughing and calling after the small diva who had dived under her covers.

"Oh Berry I was kidding! Come on!" Quinn ran into Rachel's room and saw her small form under the covers. "Come out Rach, it's okay…"

"Fuck you! I swore, see? This is absurd! I meant you look fine in whatever you wear Quinn!" Rachel said into her pillow. She suddenly felt a small impact on her back and threw the blanket off to find Quinn's face inches from hers.

"Thank you Rachel, I know what you meant." Breathed the blond. "Now how about we go get ready, hmmm?" Quinn smiled and was so close that Rachel could see her light freckles on her nose, and smell her honey fresh breath, it was warm on her face and her lipgloss smelled like strawberries.

"Yes of course." Rachel agreed. But Quinn hadn't moved yet. Quinn was on top of her, and suddenly looked tearful. Quinn suddenly buried her head in Rachel's chest and started to sob. "Quinn?" Rachel reached her hand up and stroked the blondes head.

"I hate college! I'm not the HBIC anymore, I'm just a smart girl with blond hair!" Quinn wailed.

"Oh, I have that problem too Quinnie, everyone here is so talented and I am not the star anymore, unless I push myself, that is what you need to do Quinnie…we can work on it while you're here, in fact going out might be a good break for you…" Rachel whispered, she had both arms wrapped around Quinn who was crying.

"Rach, you are my best friend, that is so sad, we hated each other, and yet you're the only person I connected with!" Quinn shouted. Rachel just shushed her and the two girls lay intertwined for a long time.

Brittany was still in her Cheerios uniform, and she had skipped school to follow her lady lover, Santana. She had her Cheerios uniform on because it helped her feel confident, she was head Cheerio now, only because Santana and Quinn were gone. Speaking of Santana, her lady lover was sitting on a bench in the airport eating McDonalds, no cheerleader eats that! It causes bad things, no unicorns will come to save you from this.

"Excuse me, Miss?" said a small pretty voice. Brittany turned around and raised her eyebrows at the young girl in front of her.

"Can I help you? Do you need me?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I was just wondering, you're a cheerleader, correct?" The young girl was probably about Brittany's age and had short spikey black hair. Her skin was pale, and she was wearing combat boots, ripped jeans, and a ripped jean vest with the word FAG sown on, a label.

"Cheerios!" Brittany smiled at her hot new friend and pulled her into a hug, "I am a cheerio! I made a wish on my leprechaun, but he went back to the rainbow, but I made a wish to be head cheerio!" Brittany let go of the girl who looked surprised, but grinned.

"All of that is incredible and intriguing. I'm Lydia. Call me Lyd, who are you?"

"Brittany S. Pierce. Call me Brittany, or Britney Spears, because that's my name.." Brittany nodded.

"So, the reason I approached you was because I couldn't help but notice you watching that young woman over there." Lyd pointed at Santana Lopez who was now clutching her stomach and appeared to be talking to it.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend, well my ex, I wish the leprechaun was still here." Brittany pouted and Lyd immediately felt horrible. For some reason watching the girl frown was something that seemed impossible. Maybe because she talked about leprechauns non stop since meeting her?

"Okay, your leprechaun?" Lyd asked.

"Yeah he was at my school last year in glee club. You know, singing? He promised me three wishes, come to think of it, he never granted my wishes. I wonder if I rub a lamp would he come back? Set traps?" Brittany pondered.

"Well I am not sure on how to catch a leprechaun, but why are you following your ex?"

"Santana?" Brittany chewed her thin lip and cocked her head to the side. "She is my lady lover. We were dating. She is beautiful like a magical queen of all that is….me. We are best friends, and she loves me most still…something's wrong."

Lyd took a long look at the tall blond standing in front of her in a cheerleading uniform. She had just gotten back from seeing her father and had no desire to go home yet. Maybe this was an excuse for an adventure, no harm in seeing, "What's wrong? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Santana and I aren't together. That's what's wrong. She isn't coming home to see me. That's what's wrong. I might not be the brightest crayon but Lord Tubbington, my amazing pussy cat, told me." Brittany nodded. She looked so sure of herself at that moment, unfortunately Lydia still had no answer to her question.

"I know, break ups are hard, so you're going to win her heart or something? Why not go up to her now and tell her how you feel?" It all seemed so simple to Lyd. But Brittany started laughing.

"No you silly! By all the Unicorns NO! I need to follow her. I am so hot, like a spy, so I need to do this."

"Oh…" Lydia shot the girl a strange look but shrugged. "Well have fun." Lydia decided this was a little to strange for her, the cheerleader might indeed be hot, and a quest for love was very admireable, but the blond was way too….out there.

"No you are coming with me." Brittany grabbed Lydia's arm and tugged her back. "You need this just as much as I do."

"What the hell you crazy lady!" Lydia protested but stayed where she was and made no move to get free of the grip Brittany had. "I need to go home!"

Brittany peered behind her at Santana who was now rubbing her belly and singing softly. Then she looked straight at Lydia. "You do need this, home is not where you belong Lydia. I can tell. I have a fourth sense. Or something…I am connected to the unicorns. Come with me."

"Oh wow girl. Okay, you convinced me. What the hell do we do now?" Lydia set her bag down and stared at the pretty blond.

"Simple, stare at Santana." Lydia turned and stared at the girl Brittany was talking about. The young Latina was wearing sweat pants and a pink sweatshirt. She had long black hair and she was cradling her stomach. Lydia knew the girl was hot and wondered if she had a feisty personality.

"Well Britt, I will reunite you and your lost lady lover." Lydia said as she turned to Brittany who had her sad blue eyes trained on the young Latina. Brittany thought to herself, _Maybe if there is two of us she will listen…_


	3. Imaginations Run Wild

**A/N Thanks for following the story, I will try to update as much as I can :) I know this chapter is not up to par...I wrote it at work when I was bored... I also had an exam this weekend. But I promise the next part is already written and will be going up tomorrow. I am up for any suggestions anyone has, or ideas just pm me. :) **

Santana Lopez sat in the airport. She had gotten her ticket to New York City. She had facebooked Kurt. Kurt had vowed not to open his mega gay mouth and tell anyone she was on her way. The conversation went something like this:

_Santana: Kurt u there?_

_Kurt: Yes Santana…?_

_Santana: Good listen and listen good lady pants._

_Kurt: cnt listen on fb_

_Santana: Shut it before I go all Lima Heights on you!_

_Kurt: Hmmm? Is something wrong? You seem so easily offended._

_Santana: WELL I Need ur address…_

_Kurt: …_

_Kurt: Why?_

_Santana: I need a place to stay for thanksgiving, Man-hands and Juno were rude on the phone so I thought I'd ask you. _

_Kurt: I feel funny, like we should check with my roomie first. Let me ask her when she gets back. Her and Quinn are out. _

_Santana: No, I don't want them to know, they deserve the surprise. Please Kurt? Something happened and I need to get away for awhile. _

_Kurt: Santana, what happened? I know we were never friends but we were in glee together, talk to me._

_Santana: Wait til I get there, what is the address. _

_Kurt: ****** _

_Santana: Thanks Kurt, I'll see you soon xoxo_

_Kurt: Bye Santana…_

Santana logged off after that. Now she sat in the airport, and was conversing with her stomach, or her baby? It was scary. The thought of a little life inside of her depending on her, even now. She had never missed Brittany more than at this moment. Brittany who had ended the skype call, poor, innocent Britt. Santana leaned her head back and rested it on her seat, she closed her eyes. In her minds eye she saw the tall blond dancing around. Her long legs leaping about under that short cheerios skirt. Her long blond hair out of it's pony tail and curled, flying around her face. Her laugh rang out across the room…

Santana sat up suddenly and snapped her eyes open. She could've swore she had heard that laugh for real. "Oh…" Santana looked around the room for a minute as if she could see Brittany in a corner just watching her (Britt dived behind Lydia at this point, covering her mouth, not meaning to laugh) and her eyes landed on a thin girl with spiky black hair, and all punked out. The girl was staring back at her with wide eyes and a shocked look on her face. Santana offered a flirtatious smile (it was in here genes, what do you expect?) and turned back around. She looked down at her ticket, one hour til her flight…and she closed her eyes again and let her thoughts surround her.

* * *

Rachel Berry sauntered into the bar and was greeted by a big bear hug from Brody… Rachel pulled away and said, "Hi Brody." Brody was very handsome, and very talented, but he was to into himself, and her dance teacher. Then Quinn walked into the bar, glancing around, and caught the handsome man's attention.

"Who's this?" Brody asked stepping forward, his eyes glued to the hazel eyed beauty in front of him. She looked like an actress to him and resembled all the beauty that could make him look good. Sure Rachel had the talent, and was equally as sexy, but she dumped him. Here was a good chance with a good looking girl.

"Brody, this is Quinn." Rachel said, she put a protective arm around Quinn and pulled her close. Quinn might have looked stunning, but Rachel knew Brody would break Quinn. Even if Quinn did look stunning in her baby doll white dress with cowboy boots. She looked like she stepped out of a magazine even in her church/chastity wear as she called it.

"Mmm. What a unique name, I don't recognize you, so I guess you don't go to NYADA? I would know if you did, on account of how beautiful you look." Brody said smoothly, he reached out a hand and put it on Quinn's shoulder, Quinn looked down at it and shifted away from him and Rachel both.

"No, I go to Yale, and you have no chance. I'm a lesbian. In fact I just became one because of your cheesiness, so back off. Even if I did convert back to men, you remind me to much of some one to even bother!" Quinn said. She sounded just like she did back in Mckinley when she was head cheerio. Rachel almost expected her to be a 16 year old girl again, sitting there in her cheerios uniform with her hands on her hips, her high pony tail extra high.

"Well okay, calm down, not everyone wants a piece of that, get over yourself." Brody hissed. He looked mad and offended. Quinn only rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Brody what is the matter with you?" Rachel hissed. Brody looked surprised to see the small diva looking so angry.

"Rachel calm down, what's wrong?"

"That girl isn't just a pretty face, you can't just hit on her like that and assume she is going to reciprocate, you jerk!" Rachel was livid, first he had ruined things with her first love Finn, and now her best friend?

"Look Rach, I am so sorry! I'll make it up to you both, you know how I am, I assumed she was straight…please don't be mad… Look, I'll talk to the people and maybe Quinn can sing a song? If she wants, with you, okay?" Brody put his hands up in defeat.

Rachel sighed, "Okay Brody.." That was the thing she liked about Brody, and the reason she ever had a crush on him. He did have a kind heart and did try to help out in times of need. He had helped her with her stubborn dance teacher many times, even if he was infatuated with the woman. He was still a good man.

But now a bigger issue faced her, where was Quinn Fabray? Quinn was in the bathroom. Staring at her reflection. Hating her pretty face, and thinking about Rachel. Rachel looked beautiful tonight in all black again, the outfit she wore suited her well. Rachel. Quinn had been thinking a lot about Rachel over at Yale. Every night she would wait for that green check mark so she could skype the diva and see that face. She talked about Rachel all the time. Quinn had feelings for Rachel. All along probably, Quinn wasn't sure…but it felt nice to admit it to herself at least.

Then Rachel walked in. She stood there and hazel eyes met brown, "Quinn, I am so sorry, are you okay? Brody says sorry too…" Rachel walked forward and Quinn turned around.

"I'm a lesbian Rachel. I hate it when men hit on me. I didn't mean to get so mad but all they see is my face…high school was so wrong, that uniform covered up who I really was…" Quinn whispered. She couldn't meet the brunettes eyes, but she felt two arms pull her into a warm hug.

"High school is so wrong for everyone Quinnie. I got tortured, and now I'm in a place where people finally understand my drive and focus, because they have it too. Quinn, by the time we graduated, you were so much better. Quinn, that uniform may have covered up who you were, but you wore it with pride, you were a cheerio, and a smart, beautiful young woman. Who cares if you're gay Q?" Rachel started stroking the long blond hair, her heels made her even height with Quinn Fabray.

"Rachel it isn't that simple… I treated you like a leper." Quinn choked out.

"I told everyone who your baby daddy was. I stole your boyfriend multiple times, Quinn, we were teenage girls acting on instinct and hormones, fighting to stay somewhat on top." Rachel murmured.

"So you don't care that I made your demise my ultimate goal because I hated you but lo…envied you all at once and then tried to ruin your birth mother's life?" Quinn asked in a rush, she looked at Rachel for a moment, batting her hazel eyes.

"No… I understand. What about that last part Q?" Rachel looked down at her.

"Oh Shelby, getting her arrested so I could have Beth back, she slept with Puck…" Quinn started sobbing again.

"Shhh, I remember now, that is no big deal Q, shhh…"

Quinn felt at home in Rachel's arms, she melted into them and thought about what it would be like if they were a couple, to be able to melt into these arms, kiss those lips, hold the small diva whenever. It would put her back on top, emotionally at least. Which is why Quinn said, "I am in love with a girl, and she doesn't want me, I have no idea how she feels!" Quinn played it up in the only way Quinn Fabray could, a mix of her actual feelings and that feminine wile she knew Berry could never resist.

"Quinn! Any girl would be lucky to have you!" Rachel declared angrily. "Trust me!"

Quinn pulled away from the hug and looked Rachel up and down slowly. Rachel felt a little tingle of something and was about to ask what Quinn was looking for when Quinn leaned in very close, there faces only inches apart and whispered, "It could ruin the friendship." Her breath smelled like mint, it mingled with the scent of her strawberry lipgloss. Quinn could have easily kissed the small diva, and she relished in the look on Berry's face of confusion. Quinn suddenly stood up straight, gave Rachel one last appreciative glance, the sauntered out of the restroom, that long blond mane shining in the light.

"Oh my…" Rachel breathed out, left in the wake of Quinn Fabray, the most beautiful girl at her old school, and perhaps the most beautiful girl she had ever met, in more ways than one. She shook her head of those thoughts entering her mind of Quinn Fabray in a compromising position and ran out of the bathroom after her cheerio.


	4. Understand Me?

**A/N Okay I could use some reviews from my followers and readers, give me your feedback! Tell me what to do! I need to know, or no more writing...not good writing anyway... so please let me know what you think, leave me a review, four chapters, and no review, come on now!**

Quinn stumbled in the door shouting at Rachel, "YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Her eyes smeared with black eyeliner and her words not seeming to affect the tiny brunette who clung to Quinn giggling and rubbing her back.

"I love you Quinnie, you are so adorable!" Rachel slurred as she clung to Quinn. She felt a firm kick in her ass that propelled the two young women through the small door and made them fall. Rachel landed on Quinn and Quinn let out a groan.

"While some of us get a break I have to work straight through the holidays girls." Kurt said. He stepped over the tangle of women and marched to his respective room, not before turning back to see the two women pawing at each other like wild animals and muttering unitelligible words. He hoped Santana would have fun with these two emotional wrecks. Kurt rolled his eyes thinking to himself about how much Rachel Berry had stopped caring about being a diva. She just wanted to pass her classes now. Classes and getting revenge on that hunk Brody for screwing the dance teacher even though he had specifically stated he wanted the small diva, or the small girl. Kurt sat down on his bed and thought about what it was like to be in love. He thought of Blaine, in Lima, Ohio, probably with Sebastian, or another cute guy, and not thinking of Kurt at all. Kurt sighed and started his night time ritual.

Meanwhile the two girls had stumbled up and Quinn had grabbed Rachel, "Rachel..." she breathed out. Rachel was unsteady in her arms and wobbling. "Rachel, please answer..." Quinn remember what she had shouted as they came in the apartment. She couldn't really remember why, she was just drunk, and mad, and wanted to shout at things, like the telephone pole, or the cab driver that resembled Puck. Though no cab driver appreciated being accused of impregnating some random chick off the street... _Focus Quinn!_ Quinn thought to herself. She looked at the girl swaying in her arms, and sighed. Rachel looked so out of it, Quinn wasn't all there herself.

Rachel just watched Quinn think. Quinn's hazel eyes out of focus and her hair all a muck. Rachel reached out and touched it, or tried, she was to swayish, she just wanted to hug the heck out of someone. When she tried to kiss Kurt he had pulled away screeching about woman jerms. She had just wanted to show him he was cool too...she was drunk though. Rachel dimly remember Finn once describing the drunk girls to her. Quinn was the angry girl drunk, and she was the needy type. But she thought she was just fun, not needy. (Kurt was now agreeing with Finn as he laid down in his bed and remembered the lick Rachel had slobbered on his cheek claiming they were now besties for westies, whatever that meant) Rachel glanced back at the blond who was holding her up and smiled. She remembered Brody slipping them the drinks and winking, then walking away. She remembered the room starting to spin as the drinks kept coming, and she remembered Kurt finding them and calling them a cab home. She remembered Quinn arguing with the mohawked cab driver and then yelling at Rachel. But now Rachel just wanted to cuddle, which is why she grabbed Quinn and pulled the blond down to her level.

"Rach what the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked, she tried to pull away but Rachel's grip was iron tight and those warm brown eyes were melting the girl. "Rach?" Quinn felt all the emotions she had been building up, hiding her feelings about Rachel for all this time, and come out as the brunettes warm breath reached her neck. Quinn could hardly stand being this close to the brunette and not reacting. She leaned forward and kissed Rachel Berry.

Rachel gasped and didn't break away from the kiss, she froze, and then melted into Quinn's form, pulling herself up to hungrily stroke Quinn's long hair and bite her perfectly soft lips. Rachel let out a small grunt and pulled Quinn over to her bedroom door, Quinn followed never breaking the make out session, her hands roaming the brunettes small body. Soon they fell on Rachel's big bed and were going at it hard.

Kurt woke up to cries of pleasure from two females and sat their shocked. He got up with out thinking, grabbed his coat, slipped on shoes, and walked out the door saying, "Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, Faberry indeed." shaking his head.

* * *

Early and bright, the birds chirping...no it was the sirens running, Rachel opened her eyes and lay there, no memories of last night hitting her yet. Her eyes were blurred and she couldn't see. All she could do was feel weight on top of her. She looked down to see Quinn's blond head, and remembered they had to share a bed for now. Rachel went to move Quinn off of her nicely, and felt bareskin. Rachel panicked, _Did Q fall asleep naked? Did I?_ Rachel lifted up the covers and peaked underneath to see two intertwined nude bodies...and screamed.

* * *

Santana got out of the cab and looked up at the building, then took a deep breath and made her way inside, them up a lot of stairs, outside of the address known as Rachel Berry's, she rang the buzzer and waited...

Quinn meanwhile jumped up at the sound of Rachel's scream, and felt her nakedness against Rachel's and grinned. Rachel saw the grin and stood up fully, uncovered and Quinn took the sight in until Rachel shook her head and grabbed the blanket to cover up, leaving Quinn naked. Quinn flushed red. "Rachel what the hell?" Quinn said loudly, another buzz went off and both girls looked torward the door...

"I have to go answer that, then we talk, if I remember correctly, I do not remember a thing..." Rachel said...her eyes closed and shaking her head as she turned around. She dropped the blanket and grabbed the pink satin robe hanging off of the door and opened up her bedroom tying the robe around herself and walked out of the bedroom over to her front door. She opened it to see the latina...Santana Lopez and her jaw dropped.

"Santana what are you doing here?"

"I said I wanted to come visit...are you going to let me in or look all sexy in that pink robe?"

"I appreciate the compliment."

"I hate the color pink." Santana walked in as Rachel stepped aside and shut the door. "This is it Berry?"

"Welcome." Rachel muttered. She shot a look over to here room and Santana followed her glance.

"Shit, Berry do you have someone over?" Santana said. She looked over at the door and then back at Rachel, in nothing but a pink robe... and grinned, "Berry you dawg! Is he cute? Have you talked about him? I know I'm a total lesbo, but me wants in on this, and me wants in on this now."

"Well they are quite attractive I suppose, and well...you don't want in on this Santana." Rachel shook her head and frowned. "Just let me go in and let them out, and maybe you can close your eyes as they leave?" Santana stared at her and Rachel shook her head realizing what she had just admitted to and realizing Quinn had no escape now.

"Rachel are you for real? I won't embarrass you in front of him, I'm not that bad...I think it's good you're moving on." Santana said softly. "I need to do the same with Britt, so don't let me be the one to ruin your good time. I'll just sit here and make myself some coffee..." Santana walked over to the kitchen area and searched for coffee ingredients, "And I'll go bother Q...she has to want to hear about this, you two are like inseparable now." Santana smiled at the small diva and nodded to let her know that she truly meant no harm and wouldn't embarrass her, but that was only because Santana had no idea that Quinn was behind that door and listening to this with fear in her stomach.

Quinn ran back to the bed and searched under it for her suitcase, she pulled out a pair of sweats and an old cheerios t shirt which she hastily threw on, then she threw her messy hair into a pony tail and stared at the wall for a minute as she listened to Rachel stammer and stutter. Quinn made a decision.

"He just can't...Santana it is a bit complicated, I just feel like...see...uh, well,-" Rachel stopped talking as someone hugged her from behind.

"Hi Rach, Santana, that man...was me." Quinn murmured. She kept her arms around Rachel as Rachel paled and stared agape at Quinn. Santana raised her eyebrow and just nodded. Santana understood that when being caught with a girl, forced out in the open, it was best not to react to wildly.

"Hey Q, hows Yale?" Santana asked. She was shocked, and had to bite back a lot of sarcastic remarks, but the look on Rachel's face reminded her of her own face when she was outed by Finnocence and some jerk who put up an advertisement, reminded her of how her grandmother had kicked her out and still wouldn't answer her calls, reminded her of Brittany.

"Good...how is school for you?" Quinn asked. She was still wrapped around the small diva, and the diva made no move to separate herself from Quinn.

"I need to talk to Berry about that actually, and you too, after all you two are my closest friends." Santana said. She let out a sigh.

"Okay we should sit down. Come on Rach, lets sit together here..." the two girls walked to some stools and pulled them close together, and sat down. Rachel looked surprised and like she wanted to say something but couldn't think of the words...Quinn just kept holding Rachel. Quinn had to, if she let go she was afraid that Rachel would turn around and yell at her, reject her, call her a pretty face with no personality, call her fat, whatever, Quinn just held on to the small girl who made no move to get away.

Santana peered at the two intertwined women with confusion, but took a deep breath and began her story to some sympathetic ears.

* * *

Brittany held Lydia's hand as they stood in the big city, and stared up at it, "We should dance." She said to Lydia who rolled her eyes.

"No Britt we should call Santana. We have no idea where the fuck to go!"

"No Lydia we need to get a motel, like in the movies, I can't see her yet." Brittany said quietly. She still needed to work up the courage to face the woman she loved. She remembered the last time they had come to NYC for nationals, the year that Finn and Rachel kissing had lost the Nationals, and Quinn had cried in the arms of Santana claiming to be in love with Finn, and how Santana had looked over Quinn's sobbing form to her and had a sad look on her face. When Santana was sad, Brittany felt her world crashing and burning. Her senses would just overload and she would have to find a way to desensitize herself, she would stare at the television for hours while Sam basically did her homework for her. She had not been so well since Santana had broken up with her.

Brittany had stared at the phone for hours hoping for Santana to call, she had looked through the old pictures, and kept replaying the last song Santana had sung her in her mind. Tears came, even though she hated crying. Brittany fell apart. She would lay down in her bed and picture Santana's arms around her, and Santana's lips on her neck murmuring the words, "I love you more than anything Brittany." The words she used to whisper, but took back when she left. Brittany choked back her tears and looked at the skinny girl with spiky hair sitting next to her. "I had a hard time letting go, and now I need her back, she's like...my drug or something."

"Drugs." Lydia muttered, she stared out at the vast city and said, "I've dealt with drugs, you had a heart break my love, not a withdrawal, trust me." Lydia looked down at her scuffed boots and Brittany remained silent beside her. "I was into some drugs okay? I was into a person so much, that when they left, I almost died, I had to go through steps, just to forget her. But she came back, she always does."

"Santana never did though, and maybe she's like my coffee in the morning, because I love coffee, with sprinkles. So...maybe it's like the same, maybe? I had to climb steps to leave her too..." Brittany said finally after the akward silence, she put her hand on Lydia's shoulder and the warmth spread over Lydia who looked up at the innocent, blue eyed girl next to her in a cheerleading uniform.

"Maybe Britt, maybe. Aren't you cold in that?" Lydia nodded at the uniform.

"To be honest, since San left, not really...I just go through the motions of being cold, see I can shiver?" Brittany shivered dramatically and Lydia laughed.

"I know Britt, lets go get some food, and find that hotel..." the two girls walked arm in arm down the city street and each thought of a woman who was once there but was now gone. Only Brittany knew that Santana had to come back, after all, they shared everything, soulmates.


	5. After the thought

**A/N Sorry about the long wait for a new chapter, I have been busy moving into my first apartment, I hope I get some more reviews, thanks for the one I do have, I did put down the characters and hopefully more people will find this. :) please enjoy and leave some more reviews, it fuels me to write! :) **

****After Santana had revealed her pregnancy, Rachel had pushed out of Quinn's arms and ran right to the other brunette, hugging her tightly. Santana had broken away shouting in spanish and Quinn had sat there staring at Santana. She said, "Santana, you should know what happens when you're drunk and stupid."

"Listen Juno, I plan on taking full responsibility for the baby drama, unlike other people I know." Her brown eyes had narrowed as she glared at the blond.

"I was 16. At least I'm not pretending to be a lesbian." Quinn murmured coolly.

"Quinn stop!" Rachel snapped, her warm brown eyes turned just as cold and dangerous as Santana's and she kept her arm around the latina. "You should be empathetic not starting fights, she came to us because she thought she could trust us, you especially Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel's use of her real name made Quinn jump a little, especially as Santana smirked from the small diva's arms.

"Yes chica, I want to trust you." Santana cooed, Quinn rolled her hazel eyes and stepped forward.

"Santana, you should have known better, I get it, you went through a break up, you had sex, but you dumped Britt, not the other way around..." Quinn raised her eye brow and looked Santana straight in the eye. "She was a wreck for a long time, but Sam swooped in you idiot, and now she is happy again."

Santana glared at the blond and shrunk into Rachel, she muttered in spanish and Rachel rubbed her back saying, "Listen S, Quinn is mad...we will help in anyway, we are still that same glee club."

"Thanks Rachel." Santana said, her brown eyes shining with tears that had yet to fall. Quinn felt her heart break a little for her best friend, a third of the unholy trinity.

"S, I am sorry, I just never wanted anyone to make the mistake I did, the pain I went through, I only care, you should know that I am just a royal bitch." Quinn croaked.

"Yeah Q, I get it, it's okay." Santana muttered. The three women spent a good long time sitting in silence.

* * *

But of course time goes on, and so it did as Thanksgiving came and went with out much more than a turkey and few good wishes, the fact that Rachel and Quinn had slept together was ignored and forgotten. Santana made arrangements with Rachel and Kurt to move in soon and transfer from her school in Kentucky to NYU, the arts program, and raise her child with the help of the two. On the day for the two girls to go back to there respective schools, Brittany sat in a cafe watching the three women with sadness, her blue eyes shining, Lydia sat next to her grasping her hand.

"I just couldn't do it." Brittany said sadly, her head bowed. "Sparkles Dammit!"

"We got a month to make a real plan." Lydia said.

"You mean, you are still helping?" Brittany peered up at the small girl who nodded with a huge grin.

"I need to go back home though, for the next month, just like you do...and you need to break up with that freaky big mouthed dude...and we can skype each other our plans. I promise Britt, Santana will be back in your arms in no time." Lydia said. She couldn't stand to just leave the cheerleader with out some hope, and the way she looked at the hot latina, she knew something had to be done.

"Oh..Sam...darn, he was so nice, his lips are so soft though...he does make me laugh." Brittany looked at her phone again, the picture of Sam was on it and Lydia scoffed.

"Britt you listen, and you listen good, your just going for what's easy. Sam is probably a sweet heart but you my friend have a soulmate over there and you need to come get her on Christmas Eve, in the heat of the moment and admit you love her. She will never resist you." Lydia grabbed Brittany's shoulders and made the statement, Brittany watched the girl in bewilderment.

"Okay...you're right!" Brittany hated the empty feeling that followed her everywhere, the way her life seemed less sparkles. Her words actually started to make sense now...the words of someone who is not madly in love with an amazing person, starting to understand the motives of others, even Finn with the new Rachel Berry, even Sam with the corny songs, and it bugged her. She liked feeling on top and not caring what other people did, Santana made her feel as if nothing mattered, and she preferred it that way.

So the two new friends headed to there respective homes...and plotted out the new plan, in less than a month.

* * *

"Rachel, I need to talk to you." Quinn muttered. Santana had just gotten in her cab, but Quinn had waited.

"Yes I assume we do need to talk. Quinn, you are the only other person who actually uhm, well, I have only had intercourse with you and Finn, and you are the first woman. So I apologize for this, it is emotional because ah, you are the first since Finn, and Quinn, I know it meant nothing, but please, understand, I am so...lost about him right now...he was my first love...and now, random sex is the last thing I need.." Rachel said, her brown eyes swimming and her voice trembling.

"Rach, calm down, I get it, sensitive and stuff, it's okay. But just so you know, it did mean something to me, I wasn't just drunk Rach, I like you, and I want you to take this." Quinn held out a single cross necklace, one she had worn in her chastity days, before getting pregnant, one she had hidden away, still appreciating the promises it meant, and now she wanted Rachel to keep a whisper of that promise. To stay pure until they met again. She had no idea how to say that.

Rachel peered down at the familiar necklace and before she could control her hand, it snapped out and snatched the golden cross and she fastened it around her neck. "Quinn..." Rachel said. "I know what you want, but I can't promise you a relationship. Not now, not when everything is still so young. But I can promise to not have sex with anyone until you come back in a month, if you will still spend the holiday with me." A world of confusion entered her mind, she loved Quinn like a best friend, she had endured Quinn's anger issues, and she respected the beautiful blond as a good person in all.

Which is why she wore the blond's necklace. Because as confused as she was, Quinn offered something real. She watched as Quinn got into her own cab and drove off, back to Yale...and walked on.

* * *

But back at Glee club Finn sat in the old choir room, so many memories, his first love was made here, his second love was once singing in this room with her amazing voice, her brown eyes shining, and he had loved her so much. He had loved her small body, her huge brown eyes, and her beautiful voice. He had loved her when she was selfish, when she had an obsession with Quinn's looks, and when she had gone through a trying to be sexy phase.

Finn had loved Rachel, and he still did. To a certain extent. True he did not think about her every day anymore, nothing really reminded her of him. He was fine, she had moved on, which had strangely, allowed him to move on with his life.

But sometimes, like now, he would smile and think of the two of them, dancing around and professing their love for each other as the other gleeks rolled their eyes. It was times like now where he picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number, to hear the voice of his best friend, whether he liked it or not, and the melodic voice answered.

"Finn? Why are you calling me? I thought we talked. We agreed we should not be in each others lives, after that dastardly fight we had at the musical you directed. I apologize for my rudeness, but Finn...what?" Rachel blabbered. Finn grinned despite her harsh words.

"Rachel calm down, I just wanted to talk to you, it's okay, we agreed not to date for a reason Rach." Finn said. "I just wanted some one familiar to talk to, who honestly enjoyed glee as much as I did, that is what will always keep us being best friends." Finn smiled.

On the other end of the line Rachel grinned too, happy to hear the voice of her ex, despite the bitter feelings that went along with it last time, "True Finn, well in that case, how are you? How was thanksgiving, sectionals? I hear you have done so well in taking over glee."

This is what made Finn stop, his heart sink, and the tears come out of his eyes, "Marley passed out, she's been starving herself, at sectionals, so glee is cancelled, until next year, and we are literally no more. Sue took over our room, Brad is gone, and well, we have no place to meet anymore...I just feel so lost Rachel...we might have a place that Marley came up with, but no one will show up."

Rachel felt a little sad for her ex and said, "Chin up Finn, it will work out. Now if you excuse me I was practicing for the winter performance, I got invited, and I might win! I need to really practice my voice, you know how it is." Rachel said.

Finn smiled, a little hope in him, hearing about a fellow glee graduate following her dreams thanks to glee...and said good night. As he hung up his eyes landed on a photo of him and the new glee members, one of them remarkably like his ex. A young brunette who was super sweet and super talented. He hushed his thoughts about the young brunette and went to bed, dreaming of Rachel and Marley doing a duet for the ages.


	6. Back in Lima

**A/N So as you may see from previous chapters, I have focused on mainly the Brittana and Faberry side of things, well I decided to add some of Finn who is noticing Marley a lot more, not in a romantic way, but in the way he resembles his ex and his interest in helping her flourish, no Finn will meet someone who is similar to Rachel in some interesting ways, just you wait. I know most faberry fans hate Finn, but after watching the show more, he is a good character, but the only thing holding him and Rachel together was the love of glee, whereas Rachel and Quinn had real connections that can flourish outside of high school now that there are no Finn Hudson's around to delude the poor women...**

**Marley however might totally skip over Jake and Ryder and end up with a certain brand new head bitch in charge... :)**

**Please put up with me and my horrid story telling and my long rants on glee... I hope you like this short little entry through Marley's point of view. **

**(also yes I try to follow what happens on the show but most likely it will be whatever you guys want, so give me some ideas!)**

****Marley sat there in the freezing cold next to Finn Hudson and watched as the rest of the glee members gathered around, her eyes landing on Kitty who refused to look her in the eyes. Marley scooted closer to the hulking teacher for comfort, and he grinned foolishly down at her as snow fell down around the two of them.

Marley felt horrible for losing the show for all of them, and losing the club, but hey, they showed up, they were here, and despite the cold weather, she felt so warm. Finn started talking about Rachel Berry, who everyone had compared her to, about how she had won something, a big thing, and how she had reminded him that glee club was about the friendships, and the romances...

At the thought she glanced at Jake who was listening intently to the teacher, and then at Ryder who had scrunched up his face and looked constipated for some reason. She crinkled her nose at her two choices in men, and turned to the blond menace who had convinced her to starve herself, and the blond menace stared back this time.

Kitty stood there in her cheerios suit next to Artie, and stared back, her eyes unafraid of whatever Marley had. Marley offered a warm smile, and Kitty looked surprised and turned away from the brunette's smile.

Marley shook her head as Finn continued talking and glanced at the other blond who was clutching Sam's hand. Too bad. Marley had liked Sam at first. The other blond, Brittany, wearing the same cheerios uniform grinned at Marley, and winked. Marley smiled back with a confused look and looked back at Finn who returned her gaze with intensity and asked to speak to her after everyone dispersed.

* * *

Finn watched as the rest of the glee club left, and turned his attention to Marley who was watching them too, and frowning in the direction of Kitty. "Marley." Finn said suddenly.

Marley looked up at the tall man and sighed, "What Finn?" she asked. She frowned at him and is forceful way of getting her attention, he was a big man, and that scared her a little, she hoped he wasn't going to hit on her, she knew he was only a few years older, and she knew that she resembled his ex in some way. She was hit on by older men before, bigger ones who thought they could take advantage of her small mousiness or whatever. She had walked away, she considered doing that now, but her feet remained frozen.

"As you may know, a lot of people compare you to Rachel Berry." Finn said, he eyed the young girl as she took a step back and looked defensive. "They called you selfish and said you failed us all."

Marley teared up a little and looked away. "I am so sorry Finn...you know that, I just, a lot of things happened, please, don't remind me of my mess."

"No Marley listen, you are Rachel Berry in a younger version, and you did mess up, for yourself, your body, you thought you weren't beautiful enough to go up there and that proves more than anything that you are exactly like her, a star who needs to shine." Finn said, he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"I...have no idea what to say, except I am 16." Marley said firmly tensing up as Finn placed the huge hand on her shoulder.

"Okay..." Finn looked confused, but shook his head, "My point is, never let anyone tell you how far you will go unless it is you, telling yourself you will be a star."

"What?" Marley said, "You mean, this isn't about how you want to bang me?" Her use of the word momentarily made her cringe, and even Finn removed his had and jumped back a good amount.

"What in the world makes you think that Marley?" Finn demanded as he looked appalled at the young girl, who apparently was more like Rachel then he thought.

"I just, well, I'm sorry, I would be embarrassed but you're my ride home." Marley said as she glanced at Finn blushing, "I'm used to it, and well, I can sing, and you said I was like your ex, I assumed..."

"Okay Marley, I get it, I must apologize...this is so not like a student teacher situation. Look kid, if you ever need someone to talk to about that though, if a teacher really does hit on you, let me know, because it is wrong, and if you felt like that you shouldn't have stayed...never stay alone with a guy that makes you uncomfortable Marley, I would have understood if you say no..." Finn stammered, he felt so bad for delivering that message, Marley was like a baby to him, a kid sister, he liked her, and he thought she was cute, but not sexually, he shook his head.

"Message recieved Finn, just bring me home or something, I'm cold." Marley walked over in the direction of Finn's beater car and Finn watched her, suddenly worried about her, thinking there was more to her than just the innocence she pretended to have, and vowed at that moment to protect the girl who resembled Rachel. He had failed to protect Rachel by dating her, well now he could do something good. He ran after her to the heat of his car and to bring Marley home.

...


	7. The Promises

**A/N thanks for all the favorites and follows! And the review was good, I liked the promise too..it is something that touches close to me personally, and I should start saying I do not own glee. This is just another short little chapter. Not much, just wanted to update something for my small audience of readers :) **

****Sam shook his head and said, "Brittany, Brittana or whatever you called it is over, okay, I just think you need to get over her. She dumped you!" His large mouth formed the harsh words and Brittany stood there, her blank blue eyes glazed and her head tilted.

"Sam, you dated her, then she dumped you because of me. I think." Brittany scrunched her nose, she was definitely not all here today. Today...what is today? Brittany closed her eyes as Sam sputtered a response and let herself think of Santana's smile.

"Brittany are you even listening to me?" Sam snapped, "why are you being so stupid?"

At that Brittany snapped her blue eyes open, and they were on fire. She tilted her head and put her finger out, she pushed his chest with her index finger and said, "Listen Fish lips, I am not being stupid, this would be a smart decision, considering I could never love you. You were just a distraction from the hotness that is Santana. My soulmate, so leave me alone, and go try to sex someone else up with your half ass stripper moves." Brittany turned away, her curly pony slapping Sam in the face as she did so, Sam still staring blankly at the girl who had just surprised him and she ran. She ran away because she was stupid. She took her phone out and called the one person who knew why she was so set on Santana.

"LYDIA COME TO OHIO!" Brittany screamed into the phone as soon as she heard an hello.

"Britt, I'm kinda stuck in school..." Lydia muttered. She had moved in with her dad who was actually in Columbus, Ohio, so the girls weren't that far apart now. "Wait two days, and I'll come to see you, and we can plan more for Christmas."

"I just dumped Sam, he called me stupid." Brittany said, tears brimming in her blue eyes.

"Nah, you're not stupid hun, you just ignore Sam, and go get some warm beverages. Trust me, some time alone and hot chocolate will do wonders, we can talk too if you want." Lydia said.

"Okay!" Brittany sang. She decided life would get better as she walked to the nearest cafe to get herself some warm beverage and talked to her friend about the one person she knew she belonged with, and unicorns, never forget them.

* * *

Rachel sat there arguing with Cassandra July about her skills as a performer, her necklace rubbing against her neck as she jumped forward on the blond teacher and demanded to be credited for her improvement. "I have improved so much!" She screeched.

"I won Brody though." The teacher sneered in a whisper so the rest of the class wouldn't hear. Rachel smirked at the teacher and rolled her brown eyes.

"You can have him Cassie, really, if you like younger men!" Rachel called out loudly, the rest of the class murmured in excitement as Rachel smiled triumphantly. But Cassie just smiled back, then reached out for the small girl.

"Where did you get this beautiful necklace Schwimmer?" Cassie murmured as she took hold of the gold cross on Rachel's neck.

"I got it from my best friend, she goes to Yale." Rachel said looking at Cassie.

"Oh, what a sweet gesture, you guys must be close." Cassie said. She turned away and called out, "OKAY YOU PANSIES BACK TO WORK, BIG NOSE I WANT YOU TO DO DOUBLE THE WORK!"

Rachel tried her best to huff along with the dance routine, thinking of Christmas, her promise, and Quinn, to get her through.

* * *

Santana stood in front of her mirror, looking at her slight stomach and frowning, the cheerleading routines the coach had them doing would surely kill this baby. She remembered how Quinn had managed to sit out during there sophomore year, until the truth had leaked out. She grimaced and looked at her face in the mirror, paler and bags. "Chin up. Going to NYAFA!" Santana said aloud.

She had gotten the transfer through and accepted, a scholarship for the arts, and they knew she was pregnant, they were excited for the oppurtunity to help a pregnant latina...her ethnicity worked in her favor sometimes. Not even an audition, and she was in, with a schedule full, no dance classes yet.

Santana knew what was missing, her ex. Brittany had not called her again, only the occasional email went between the two women. Santana had heard from Q that B had broken up with Sam over something stupid apparently. She liked that, she had cackled devilishly to herself and stalked Brittany's facebook, seeing the latest picture of the glee club all smushed together and the smile on Finn's face, he had seemed so glad, even though his little jewish wife had dumped his ass. Apparently for his hot blond ex.

Santana snorted at the thought as she went to putting her things into boxes. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, from what she knew, the two had promise to not have sex with anyone else, dates were allowed, but no sex. Santana thought this was hilarious, but sweet. Because of Rachel's new pictures on facebook, with the cross on. Or Quinn saying how much she had always admired the small diva. It made her sick, but happy for her two friends.

Still, Finnocence would be pissed off if he found out, and she hoped he never did, not for awhile, not while the glee club kept him so happy. She did care about him, even if he outed her, he had redeemed himself with that song, and being there. Finn was an idiot with good intentions.

Santana laughed to herself as she continued packing, until her phone beeped and she saw a text from...Sam?

_What the hell, Britt isnt over you, would you just tell her to move on santana?-sam_

_**sorry trouty mouth..wdym she isnt over me?**_

* * *

Sam hesitated as he glanced at his phone and saw the urgent question from Santana and shook his head, he did not need any more competition for a pretty blond, exes always won. So he shut his phone off and walked out the door to glee.

* * *

Brittany stood in her bedroom with an open suitcase, Lydia had told her to ditch the uniform for wooing her San, and to wear some normal clothes. Britt looked at her clothes and wondered what would make her look hot, Lydia stood next to her, mouth agape at the mountain of clothes.

* * *

Quinn sat on her computer, Rachel on the screen, the two girls skyping. She smiled when she saw her necklace on Rachel, and watched the beautiful diva talk about all of the things going on, including the evil teacher, winning the winter showcase, and grinning at Quinn, Quinn said, "Rachel, you are so cute!" Rachel blushed but said thanks and kept talking, the two best friends let the romantic tension hang in the air, but in a good way.

After she was done on skype, Quinn lay down, closed her eyes, and thought of Rachel's face. She drifted off to sleep hearing the diva sing.

All the way in NYC, Rachel thought of Quinn, and smiled, and also drifted off to sleep, remembering the promise she made, and kept. The necklace resting on her throat.

* * *

**I do not own anything, but I hope you like it! Leave me more reviews, what do you want more of? Should the girls go home for the holidays or should they stay in New York? Thanks for letting me know and I am in love with all the new followers and faves this story has, also any good recommendations for a good faberry fic would be awesome, I have read the bible of faberry, SHAFD...I know this story is not nearly as magical as that one, in fact I need to go reread that one... :) bye and happy holidays, I will try to update soon! More reviews...more updates...**


	8. Chapter 8

A sad girl stood in front of her mirror, Marley Rose. Marley thought of the people she let down, and then her thoughts turned to Kitty, so friendly lately, suggesting the method of puking up her food, and how her costume had been tighter. Kitty. Evil. Blond. Kitty.

Marley shook her head and thought of the way Kitty had been avoiding her as of late. The blond cheerleader would literally run into a bathroom when she saw the brunette coming. Marley knew Kitty felt guilty and just wanted to talk to the cheerleader.

* * *

Kitty was extremely guilty. She had destroyed the glee club and made a girl faint. She hadn't meant for the girl to go this far. Kitty knew she had crossed the line. She remembered when someone had said something about Marley looking to thin, shoving juice in her face and how Marley had refused it. "DRINK THE DAMN JUICE!" Kitty had cried, looking at the pretty, thin girl who looked half way to dead.

"I am fine." Marley had insisted, she got up a little to quickly and grabbed on to Finn for help, he lowered her back to the seat as everyone around her looked worried. Jake and Ryder both looked at Kitty with glowering looks and Kitty felt so bad. She felt like the worst person ever...like ever...

She had been jealous that the pretty little orphan girl (though she did have a mom) was so pretty and talented, and had so many guys after her. She felt like, she should be in that position, so she thought maybe making the girl look like an actual orphan would help, she can't really explain what she thought.

Kitty had just gotten angry. Her mother had commented on how she wasn't head cheerleader yet. The coach had commented on how Quinn Fabray was head cheerleader, even after a teen pregnancy. But the place went to Brittany Pierce. At first she wanted to bring down the other cheerio, but Marley was easier. Brittany was a bit to out there and oblivious to mess with.

Marley was there though. Marley was a loser, and Quinn Fabray would never let a loser walk the halls so calmly. Though Kitty did not know Quinn personally, all she had heard, and the pictures she had seen. Quinn was beautiful and blond and thin and perfect. A voice of a sad angel and the eyes of a sex demon. Kitty had a little girl crush on her.

But Kitty was to broken up right now as she watched Marley walking with Jake Puckerman. She watched as Marley's baby blue eyes found hers and another smile formed on those glossy lips.

Kitty shook her head and frowned, she turned away and slammed her locker and hoped Marley would walk away. But of course she turned around and the brunette was right by her.

"Kitty, we need to talk." Marley said.

"Listen angel face, I can't. I need to go do something important like spackle my turtle..." it made no sense and Kitty turned beat red.

"I forgive you, you didn't do anything. It was my own insecurities that made me do what I did. Not you Kitty." Marley said.

"Marley!" Called a male voice. Finn Hudson, the glee teacher. Kitty turned away quickly from the brunette, her heart racing, and Marley ran over to see what the teacher wanted...maybe someday they would talk for real?

* * *

**a/n I know this is a short update but I am going home and have hw to do, so enjoy, review, read... :) **


	9. Her and I

**A/N my last chapter never got named but here we are back in faberry land. **

**I do not own anything. It is all property of fox. **

****Exams were over, new classes would start in three weeks. Quinn Fabray was sitting in Rachel's apartment watching Santana unpack all of her belongings and sing in spanish. Quinn closed her eyes and let the sound of her best friend's singing lull her to a deep relaxed state. She was nervous about seeing her little diva, if she could even call the diva hers. Rachel was out at some rehearsal with Brody, Quinn rolled her hazel eyes. Kurt was in the kitchen area swearing at a pizza because it was burnt. He had red eyes when she walked in and she had seen him gripping his phone. Blaine was not answering him and he was pissed apparently. Quinn didn't really care about the whole Klaine thing though, they would so be back together tomorrow, or something like that.

"When will Rachel be home again?" Quinn asked. Santana ignored her and kept singing in spanish and tossing her head like a dork. Her stomach had grown a little and Quinn rolled her eyes again. The latina was very happy.

"Soon Quinn now shut up." Kurt snapped. He looked stressed and Quinn frowned but bit back her angry retort and watched the door hoping to see the knob turn and a sexy brunette end up on the other side.

"Oh my god...Quinn, you have to come with me to look at all of this, bitches I finally be here!" Santana said for the tenth time. Quinn rolled her eyes...again and said nothing. Santana paid no mind to the way the blond was ignoring her and continued talking, "I mean I thought I never would, screw NYU, NYADA is so much better, I wish I could tell...well...everyone!" Santana was babbling for once and it was all about her. She normally did not babble which is why Quinn was staring straight ahead and getting annoyed with her latina friend. She heard the girl start humming and flitting around the big apartment, must be the baby hormones.

* * *

Rachel sat outside her door, she looked down at her dance outfit, scantily clad in a black little thing. She opened the door and all of a sudden a person had her in there arms and twirled her around. She heard a surprised gasp from a female in the back of the room, and she heard the familiar gay laugh of Kurt Hummel, she grunted as she was roughly set down and heard a myriad of words that were thrown at her from the other brunette staring at her with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"RACHEL! You are so great for letting me and my other one stay here!" Santana jumped up and down gleefully and spun in a circle. Rachel blinked and her eyes darted to Quinn who shrugged her shoulders and looked just as bewildered.

"I...uh...no prob S...uh I see you unpacked, I have to admit the apartment looks more homey now." Rachel looked at the "home sweet home" sign tacked up on the wall, many pictures of glee members, and a rocking chair shoved in the corner where Quinn sat. Not to mention a throw rug...and old one at that.

"Hellz yes my little one!" Santana then walked away and went back to decorating, and Rachel raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. She looked at the one person who she needed to see, Quinn Fabray staring at her with a warm smile.

* * *

"I missed you." Quinn murmured. They were in Rachel's room and intertwined in a cuddly position. Rachel had stripped her outfit and opted for a sweater and flannel pajamas. Quinn held her close and looked at the necklace that Rachel still wore.

"I missed you to Quinn, and I think I like keeping my promise to you..." Rachel snuggled into the blond. "But we still need to take it slow. I say we tell people we are casually seeing each other and that after 6 months of no cheating we are going to move on to rings."

Quinn was surprised but kissed the girl in her arms and nodded. They both sat there talking about what would happen and listened to Kurt and Santana conspire about pizza babies outside the door...weird but family in a good way.


	10. The Reflection

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update, I just finished my last final...thank goodness :) I appreciate the alerts I get everytime I update my story...I need some ideas though, so tell me in reviews or messages. :) I hope you enjoy this little taste of faberry/brittana, not to mention we meet Finn's new lady friend, I am going a little bit into a/u here for the sake of the story and it will seem really weird... :( Have fun reading!**

**I do not own glee, fox does. **

****Finn stood there staring at the door where a slender brunette stood, small and tiny with big brown eyes and a huge nose, he stared blankly then said, "Uh...you look a lot like a friend of mine."

The girl simply shrugged her shoulders and swept forward, her eyes glancing around the room, "I'm new here so I don't know you to well...sorry." she said in a melodic voice. Finn blinked a little looking confused as hell.

"Uh, what's your name?" Finn asked as the brunette made her way to what he presumed to be her locker.

"Ellie." She said as she looked up at the tall man, she looked him straight in the eye and felt something shift inside her.

"Ellie...who is your mom?" He asked.

"Uh, her name is Anne Winters. She...wait why?" Ellie asked.

"I was wondering...are you by chance adopted?" Finn said as he stared at the girl who resembled Rachel Berry so closely, it was scary.

"Well, yes actually." Ellie shut her locker and peered at the man in front of her wondering why he was acting so strange.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"17. I was not really adopted, my mom bought someone's egg and carried me full term with that egg. Which is totally doable. She doesn't have good fertility so she used an egg donor and my father's sperm. So yeah I was adopted, and I know who my mom is, my birth one, sort of, but no I wasn't...like it didn't affect me?" Ellie finished her little monologue and Finn grinned goofily down at her...

"I see." He said. He suddenly knew what he had to do, he whipped out his phone and said, "I have to go, but think about joining the glee club, Sue gave us our choir room back and well...it would be nice to see you there. I'm the teacher." He dialed Rachel's number and ran away from the bewildered girl.

* * *

"Hold on Quinn, Finn's calling." Rachel broke away from the blond who shot upright at the sound of the boy's name and glared at Rachel.

"You seriously want to interrupt sex with me to talk to that Lima Loser?" Quinn asked angrily. She felt instantly angry and wanted Rachel to know that. No one brushes off Quinn Fabray. She looked down at her half naked body and let out a growl, Rachel ignored her and answered the phone.

"Finn why are you calling? I thought we agreed as little contact as possible." Rachel said. Quinn grabbed the phone and put it on speaker so it could be heard through out the room.

_"This is a special case Rach. I just met a girl." _

"Well, I'm glad Finn...but why do you need to tell me this? It is good we can move on and realize we might have feelings for others, speaking of which, I have something to tell you also involving that same matter." Rachel said nervously, she eyed Quinn who was scowling at the phone and she grimaced.

_"No not like that, I met a girl who...well she resembles you in many ways." _

__"Oh Finn, I see, well moving on can be hard, but you should know I have moved on with a nice girl and we can still be friends, you see I am a lesbian I suppose, or not really, but I met one and well, we hit it off...do you hate gay people Finn?" Rachel rambled on and on and Quinn rolled her eyes.

_"I uh, wow Rach that's awesome you can admit that, I hope she treats you well. But listen because I am not kidding when I say this chick looks just like you, and get this, she was adopted, just like you, Rachel, her name is Ellie Winters and she could be your twin. Fraternal twins, or whatever, but still, only minus the sweaters and shortness."_

__"I MIGHT BE SHORT FINN HUDSON BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POINT IT OUT SO BLATANTLY!" Rachel snapped into the phone, Quinn took the phone and shushed Rachel before saying into the phone,

"Hey Finn, Q here, what the hell are you talking about? Please elaborate and ignore the crazy midget." Quinn said into the phone.

_"I...wait, Quinn what are you doing? Did you know that Rachel's gay? Anyway, there is a girl here with Rachel's looks that was adopted by a woman who needed a fertilized egg, she actually had the egg put in her and she even knows her birth mother, sort of and she like, she is so weird because it's like a coin...or something."_

__"I am visiting Berry and yes I am aware of a lot about her and oh, so why did you call her about this? I mean seriously, she might have a sister, so you call her up and tell her around the holidays? Nice one Hudson. Why didn't Shelby tell either of us, if this is the case?" Quinn huffed into the phone.

"Q, calm down, if I have a sister it is no big deal, she isn't really my sister and I doubt we'll even have a lot in common. She might look like me but we are two different personalities. I already went through the trauma of my mother deciding I was just no fun because I was a teenager, so a sister is nothing. She however is still suffering because she does not know about me. If she wishes to bond I would comply because family is family and broadway would love the story, the long lost sister, I like it!" Rachel jumped up and looked in the mirror, "Yes she and I are adopted by separate parents, but we get along so well, we are so close, oh Q, I am so excited!"

Quinn blinked at the diva and then turned back to the phone where Finn had been silent this whole time, then a loud HAHAHAHAHA could be heard through the speaker.

_"Oh wow I missed you guys, of course she would think tha-"_

_Quinn hung up on the idiot and stared up at her diva._

__"Rachel, seriously what do you think of this?" Quinn asked tilting her head and viewing the brunette as she turned slowly to Quinn.

"I am more concerned with us. Quinn, I like you. I need to know that...well will you celebrate Hanukkah with me?" Rachel walked over to the blond and knelt on the ground in front of her, she moved her hand to the blond's thighs and Quinn stifled her breath and rolled her eyes back. The diva's touch felt so good.

"Eight nights of hot sex with Rachel Barbara Berry?" Quinn asked hopefully as Rachel moved her hands up Quinn's thigh.

"Eight nights of family fun you silly." Rachel breathed. Quinn lost it and lunged at the brunette capturing her soft lips with her teeth and moaning.

The two girls were desperate for eachother, so long, the denial of the attraction, the rejection her senior year when she asked Rachel if the song was meant for just Finn. She wanted to take Berry now, and keep her hidden away, hers forever.

But of course we know they had hot sex, and Santana heard it all, she sat in the rocking chair as her friends moaned and thought about Brittany.

Brittany.

Brittany.


	11. What Now?

**A/N I love the idea for Quinn transferring to Columbia kayeaug04, credit to you for the idea and I will use it in this chapter. Thanks for the awesome review and thanks for all the follows :) review for requests and feedback and keep on reading, it makes me so happy to see all these reviews and follows :) **

****Santana ate the slice of pizza and eyed her best friend over the table. "You wanna move in here and help me with the baby?" She asked.

"Well, I want to move here for Rachel too Santana. I mean yes I want to help you, but it's not all about you. I put in for a transfer to Columbia...I got accepted. I just want Rachel's approval. I know she likes me, but moving in together? It could be a bit much." Quinn wiped her hands off, the pizza grease was so bad for her skin.

"Chica, I don't think that the apartment can handle all us. I mean, we might need a bigger place. With four of us, and a baby on the way...I mean...that is a lot to do." Santana mused. She munched on her piece of pepperoni and pineapple pizza and Quinn grimaced.

"You eat so much when you're pregnant, I forgot. Beth made me like, so freakin hungry..." Quinn muttered, Santana grinned and took another huge bite of pizza. "But I agree, with our finances we could definitely find a bigger place. Rachel and I could share a room you know."

"So you and the midget could get your sweet lady kisses on?" Santana teased.

"Shut up." Quinn blushed. She had totally abandoned her stance on abstinence when in the diva's presence. Only because she couldn't get pregnant, unless Rachel had magic fingers. "How should I bring it up to Rachel though?"

"Uh just tell her that her sweet lady kisses make you wants to mack on her at all times." Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I would like her to know that it is more than her, ability in bed." Quinn flushed red and the two friends looked over at Rachel's bedroom door to make sure it wouldn't open and the small girl wouldn't come out yet.

"Just tell her. Trust me. I wish B and I had done so many things differently." Santana sighed and looked out the window at the sky. Quinn frowned.

"You broke up with her S, you can't blame her for moving on, or get sad about it. Besides, you got a baby now, you need to worry about that." Quinn preeched, she raised her blond eyebrow and Santana smirked.

"I know Q, I just miss her. I miss her laugh, her smile, I wish she could help, I wish I could tell her with out her freaking out. I miss her Q. She was my soulmate." Santana sighed deeply and Quinn smiled at her.

"If that's the case then remember it will all work out Santana, life always brings those together who should be." Quinn said wisely. Santana gawked at her. It was those odd moments where her crazy ass best friend could sound wiser than the old indian dude who died for a good cause, Gandala or something?

"Okay Q..." Santana closed her eyes, thinking of the blond cheerio, her ex, her soulmate, and sighed.

* * *

Brittany stood in the hotel room. A nice hotel. Paid for by her mother, a gift. Her mom was daffy like her and liked to go with spur of the moment, and agreed to Brittany's wild plan. Lydia stood next to her and said, "So what's the plan? We got three days til Christmas Eve when you plan on dropping the big one...so...plan?"

"I have no plan." Brittany muttered. She shook her head and thought about what she should do. "I'm not waiting that long either Lyd, I need to go see her NOW."

"No, tonight we stay here. We think about this. Britt, you need to understand the romance in planning." Lydia wandered over to one of the huge beds and pulled out her note pad, she had written in big letters, "PLAN TO CATCH SANTANA"

"Okay well if I sneak through the vents in Rachel's place..."

"No, how about we plan on what you wear, then what you say?" Lydia asked.

"I should wear my sexy cat costume. It is just a thong and corset with cat ears, San can never resist me when I wh-"

"BRITTANY!" Lydia yelled, her face was beat red and she had covered her ears. "Not the type of stuff you wear to woo someone back!"

"You wanna see it? Major sexy." Brittany said.

"No, not really." Lydia muttered shaking her head.

"Uhm how about I wear this?" Brittany held up a soft white sweater, a black skirt, rainbow leggings, and a pair of very sexy black heels.

"That is so you." Lydia laughed to herself at the thought and nodded.

"Good because this skirt makes my ass look great." Brittany said as she shook her ass in the already short skirt. Lydia rolled her eyes but agreed with the blond dancer that it probably would, it was one of those tight black clingy skirts that could make any ass look good, especially on a small frame like Brittany's.

"Now you need to be honest with her." Lydia said.

"I need to tell her how the lesbian community needs a great couple like us around in order to promote the lebanese." Brittany supplied.

"Oh, and tell her you love her." Lydia knew by now you just let Brittany talk.

"Right, I do love her." Brittany sighed a little. "You know, I think I need to sleep." Brittany yawned and Lydia nodded. It was 12am.

Both girls went to there respective beds, soon Lydia was snoring softly, and Brittany was wide awake. She thought about Santana, she wondered if Santana would take her back. She knew Sam was the easier choice. He would do anything to be with her. A pretty girl in general. He was sweet, he sang with her, he even helped her remember where the new glee meetings were, in the auditorium...

But Santana challenged her. Santana made her heart race. Santana completed her in ways that Sam never would. Sam was an outlet. Sam made her happy. But Santana made her crazy. Santana made her feel everything. Brittany let out a little shaky sob as she wished for Santana's arms to be around her. She shook her head.

Across the city Santana Lopez tossed and turned dreaming of the blond dancer.

* * *

Rachel sat on her bed and peered at Quinn sleeping. Quinn had made no mention of the conversation Rachel had overheard between the blond and the latina earlier. She had ran back to the bathroom and dived in the still running water when she heard Quinn get up to come back to the room. She sat there as the scalding water hit her body and thought about the idea of Quinn moving in.

Just another roommate really, they weren't even officially dating. Rachel wasn't ready for that. She had just broken up with Finn Hudson, and she never even lived with him. But here Quinn was, the tormenter of her in highschool, wanting to move in and be all cozy?

Now in present time Rachel looked down at Quinn and frowned. True, Rachel was finally realizing that all those years in high school, the jealousy, telling Finn what kind of flower to get, it was all part of her feelings for Quinn. She tried to deny them, and even when they were accepted, she had honestly loved Finn with all her heart. Just because Quinn knew her so well, Quinn could get to her, had not meant that she would have abandoned her boyfriend.

But now she had the blond to herself, the blond was enamored with her and wanted to move in with her. Of course Santana would be moving in, so it shouldn't be a big deal, and they could find a bigger place...certainly.

Another thought popped into her head briefly of her almost sister, she shook it off and decided to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. If anyone is interested I am providing a link to my faberry video. watch?v=InoQiJiiLow **


	12. Play Me

Rachel Berry sat up in her chair and watched as Quinn Fabray came closer with that small smile on her lips. "Rachel, we need to talk." Rachel frowned and stared at the blond, her heart thumping, and shook her head.

"I knew this would happen." She said as she felt her heart thud in her chest and she held back her tears. Such an early relationship, not even a relationship really, and already Quinn Fabray wanted to dump her for someone who was better.

"What?" Quinn asked, she peered down at the diva in question and Rachel looked away.

"If you are going to do it just do it Quinn. I like you a lot, but if this is how you would like to continue just make it quick so we can still be friends." Rachel said in a short breath.

"NO!" Quinn jumped up and grabbed Rachel around her small shoulders and looked frantic, "Rachel Berry do you think I'm breaking up with you? On Christmas Eve? Even though you don't celebrate Christmas…I just wanted to tell you something!"

Rachel wiped away her tear and stared at Quinn. "So you aren't going to break up with me?"

"Well no. I mean we aren't even really a couple though Rach, maybe we should talk about that too." Quinn said. She let go of the diva's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"I like you Quinn, other than that I like taking it slow…I enjoy your company and I am falling for you very quickly, it scares me. It is almost to good to be true." Rachel said as she snuggled up with the blond.

"Well good then we'll just keep doing this. I like taking our time too. Anyway, I need to tell you that I…well, I transferred to Columbia!" Quinn held her breath as she felt Rachel still underneath her.

"You did?" Rachel asked. She broke away from Quinn and then was in her face with that very creepy Berry grin.

"Yeah Rachel, I missed you and Santana and wanted to be with people who aren't so…uh, well you know. I want to be where it's more gay friendly and I just, see, Rachel… If I move down here I'll need a place to stay." Quinn glanced up at Rachel who was still grinning.

"Oh, we can find you a place Quinn." Rachel said.

"I was hoping to move in with you." Quinn stated. She looked straight at the diva and saw the smile fade to a shocked expression.

"I thought we agreed to take this slow Quinn. You know I have feelings for you but I feel as if we are not ready to establish what this is. I do care for you but in my past rushing with Finn always ended badly, even though I am glad it came to an end. But I regret the rushing in highschool, looking back we never had a peaceful time as a couple to enjoy eachother's company. It was always about the next step." Rachel said. She shook her head and Quinn rolled her hazel eyes.

"Rachel it's not all about you." Quinn said in an icey tone. She did not like being compared to their ex. She felt anger boil up in her and for a split second she wanted to take the small girl in front of her and throw her out the window.

"Quinn…" Rachel said in a small voice. She backed away from the blond who was wearing a mean expression, looking just like the head cheerio she once was.

"No Rachel, do not Quinn me. I like you and that's all fine and dandy when it's on your terms! I am so glad you wore my necklace, and I said I would wait! You didn't even let me finish Berry." Quinn growled. She moved one step closer to the annoying little diva and in turn the diva backed up.

"Quinn I apologize, maybe we should separate for a few minutes and cool off though. I did not mean to misread what you said." Rachel rambled, she looked up into the cold hazel eyes and felt her heart break a little.

"Shut your face Berry." Quinn snapped. She stepped forward. "Listen, I wanted to move in to save money and help my best friend raise her child. Okay? It had nothing to do with you and I already asked Santana about it. I asked Kurt too. They agreed we could all find a bigger place Berry, we just had to ask the almighty Rachel Berry." Quinn sneered on Rachel's name.

"Quinn that sounds wonderful…" Rachel said in a small voice. She felt like the pathetic little high school girl that everyone hated, and wondered what happened to Quinn complimenting her and making her feel special.

Quinn felt anger at the brunette in front of her. She was in love with Rachel Berry, but Rachel Berry was just so…Rachel Berry. She saw red as she stepped forward and grabbed the small girl and pulled her close so they were inches apart.

Rachel shuddered as Quinn stood inches from her and closed her eyes awaiting the worst. She would not return the feelings if Quinn decided to be violent. She knew that Quinn had problems and felt fooled. She would expect this from Santana maybe, or even Finn. But never Quinn. She clenched her whole body.

Quinn felt the brunette clench up and decided that she needed to fix that.

Rachel felt the next thing happen in slow motion with a huge feeling of surprise. She was suddenly being kissed. The blond had her arms wrapped around Rachel, her hands feeling up and down, clawing at her back. The kiss was hard and her mouth opened to accept Quinn's tongue. The two tongue's met and Rachel let out a moan as Quinn teased her.

"Quinn!" She gasped between kisses. Quinn growled in response and pushed her on to the bed. Rachel fell back and landed with a soft thud and looked around, she suddenly felt another body on top of her, kissing and grabbing.

Quinn smiled down at the diva who looked a little shocked and started undoing the diva's skirt. Rachel let out another gasp as she felt Quinn's hand reach down between her legs and suddenly enter her. Fingers moving fast Rachel tried to reach out to Quinn to touch her hair or something, all while feeling the fast fingers touch parts inside her. But Quinn used her other hand to bat the diva's hands away and shook her head. She moved faster inside Rachel and Rachel screamed and her whole body jumped up, against her will.

Quinn grinned down at the diva who was in another world filled with pleasure by now and decided to speak. "Rachel, I would never hurt you, so don't tense up like that please." She murmured as the brunette bucked beneath her body. "I love you, I was just going to kiss you, and now you see that…if I ever get that close, even when fighting, it is just to kiss you Rachel Berry. Merely because you are the Rachel Berry." Quinn whispered.

* * *

**A/N I will be putting up a few chapters today in both of my stories, mostly this one though considering it is almost Christmas and I have a lot of things to update. There has been a death in my girlfriend's family so updating might be scarce after today and I do apologize... I hope you like this chapter, I know it seemed a little violent and I promise you that Quinn's intentions were never to hurt Rachel, just rough playing :P which can be fun believe it or not ;) **

**So I hope you enjoy this, we are getting more up right after this I just wanted them separate. Thanks for all the follows by the way I love the reviews also, remember, any ideas you have I most likely will use, I cannot take credit for the Q transferring idea but I will give credit in the next chapter. :P xoxoxo rsr (i tried my hand at smut writing a little but i blushed while writing it so it isnt very good...)**


	13. Maybe? Maybe not

Ellie Winters sat in the choir room that Sue Sylvester had returned to the glee club. She had been told by that strange tall man to come here for some club. A singing club. Ellie was not a fan of singing really, not alone. Though she was extremely talented, she still hesitated to do it. She was a senior in high school, and just got dumped by her ex. A basket ball player at her old school, a star athlete, doing charity by dating a loser like her.

She finally convinced her mom to move her. Her mom had a job working out of home anyway so it wouldn't really matter. They could start new. She just hated her school. She had no friends there, she was left all alone every day in school. But here, maybe they could start new. Though Lima, Ohio was not really what she had in mind, she had to consider where her mom could do business.

Suddenly another person walked into the room, breaking her from her thoughts. She glanced up and saw the man she had been talking too. "Hi Ellie, you came." Finn Hudson smiled and walked to the girl. She smiled back.

"Yeah, when school's supposed to be out I came, and you are Finn Hudson." Ellie said. She peered with her brown eyes up at this person called Finn Hudson and felt her stomach do a flip.

"What do you want to do with your life?" Finn asked. He pulled up a chair and turned it around so he could sit facing the brunette in front of him.

She looked back at him with a thoughtful expression and a smile formed her lips, "I have no idea, I just want to help someone. I'll probably major in human services around here or something" Ellie answered.

"I like that." Finn said, "I feel the same way. I could do that too!"

"Aren't you a teacher?" Ellie asked in a confused tone.

"I only run glee club until Mr. Schue returns, and I can stop. I graduated from this school last June." Finn said. He watched as Ellie's eyes lit up for a second and a shy smile came to her lips.

"I see, I never thought that a teacher could be so young… You must be like, a year older than me?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah." Finn nodded and smiled at the girl. She smiled back. "Another thing, you look a lot like someone who went here."

"I see." Ellie frowned at Finn.

"No, not completely alike, you're taller, your hair is lighter, you're paler, your nose is smaller…." Finn listed.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"It's the eyes." Finn said.

"I don't have siblings, I was adopted." Ellie said.

"You look like my old friend Rachel Berry."

"Oh. An ex right? Probably why you're being so damn nice to me." Ellie got up feeling like a fool for thinking a cute guy could like her with out some reason. Though she did note that a cute guy did like someone who apparently looked like her for no reason. Still, not cool in her eyes.

"No! Ellie sit down please?" Finn begged, he felt bad for a moment. He realized how it sounded. Ellie looking like Rachel could certainly be a reason he was nice to her. But it wasn't. At first that was all he saw, his ex looking at him, but that was because he was in shock. He then payed attention to the actual person and was intrigued.

"Why?" Ellie asked. "So you can look at me and pretend I'm this Rachel person?"

"No, you might look like her a little, and that is a reason to be curious about something, but that involves her not you." Finn said thinking of Shelby, Rachel's mother. "I could say you have someone else's eyes too Ellie, but that is another story, just sit down."

Ellie sat, curious. "If you are some sick twisted bastard that isn't over your ex I swear you will never hear the end of it."

"Rachel and I split on good terms, we talk now a little, but in all honesty I have other things. It was over for awhile. We just clung on because of memories." Finn said honestly. He missed Rachel a little, but not in that way, and this surprised him. Perhaps it was the closure he had from the relationship, he merely missed her company sometimes, and her voice in glee club. Who didn't miss that though?

"So why are we here Finn?" Ellie asked. Her familiar brown eyes shining, Finn stared into them and got a little lost, he noticed that they had flecks of gold and green in them and smiled.

"I was interested in talking to you, and asking you to join glee club, we could use another person." Finn said.

"I don't know, I don't like singing." Ellie said.

"Uh, well it's more about the family quality, to make friends, yeah we perform and stuff but I mean, we have people who like sway in the background, and if you want that, then you totally can." Finn said.

"I don't know Finn." Ellie said. She turned away. Finn remembered trying to convince Rachel to join the club, how he had kissed her, manipulated her, and felt bad. He frowned at the girl in front of him now. He had wanted Rachel for her voice. He wanted Ellie in the club to feel at home and make friends.

"Ellie, come to one meeting, and see how we interact. I promise you'll like it. You don't have to do a lot of singing alone, it's about teamwork." Finn promised.

"I guess I'll stop by Finn." Ellie said as she gazed into his puppy dog eyes. She blinked a few times, he seemed to be putting her in a trance.

"Okay Ellie…thanks, I need to go now, I am so hungry. You wanna come get some dinner with me?" Finn asked. He stood up and held out his hands. Ellie accepted it, even though this was such a weird situation and followed the man out of the room. She felt kind of like a girl who might date him soon…

**A/N another chapter...I know how weird it is I added a character who might be the sister to Rachel Berry, but I couldn't resist. She also might end up with Finn, but I could hardly leave him alone, and I never hated his character. I even support Finchel, a little. But Faberry beats it by a long shot. But Finn was never a bad guy and now that he has grown up more, maybe he deserves a girl who's dream isn't broadway. He just needs someone who is more his style, small town girl. That would be this new character. I know some people hate add ons, but trust me Ellie Winters has a personal connection with me (she's named after my girlfriend) I hope you like this. **


	14. Rachel's Reaction

"You guys hear finnocence is banging some Rachel Berry look alike?" Santana called as she crashed into Rachel's room. Rachel was currently sleeping and woke up. Quinn looked up from her nook and stared at the latina.

"I do not keep on who Finn bangs." Quinn said. Rachel just nodded, her throat a little raw from the screaming she had done before with Quinn.

"Seriously though, go to facebook like now." Santana snapped. "Pull up his profile, he was tagged with some girl named Ellie who looks a lot like the midget."

"S, seriously, she has a name." Quinn smiled down at Rachel who was scowling at Santana.

"Sorry. Santana ran to the computer in Rachel's room and logged into facebook. She pulled up Finn's profile and indeed he was in a picture, at Breadstix, with a brunette who was smiling a small smile.

Rachel stared at the computer in shock, she got up from the bed and walked over, "That girl, does look like me…" Rachel said. She stared at the picture and looked like she was going to be sick.

"Nice going Santana!" Quinn snapped. "Show her who her ex is dating." Santana looked a little guilty as she glanced away from the brunette who was still staring at the screen.

"No Quinn hush, I do not care who he dates, look at the girl!" Rachel said. She peered more at the brunette, "What if this means I have a sister Quinn…why is she in Lima, Ohio, and actually, why is Finn out with her? He can be so weird…"

"Oh yeah, good point." Quinn said. She stared at the girl in the picture. The girl had a smaller nose and paler skin, her hair was a lighter shade of brown. So they didn't look exactly alike, it was the eyes really. The girl had her hair up in a pony tail and no bangs at all. Her eyes were behind a pair of black framed glasses and she was smiling a smile that was not Rachel Berry, it was less big and cheesy and more small and shy. Finn was smiling the same smile in the picture. The only caption was "newest gleek"

"Can she sing? Is he manipulating her like he did me to get her in there?" Rachel asked, feeling a slight protectiveness over the girl in the picture… "Quinn, Santana, we need to go home."

Both girls stared at Rachel and shook their heads, Rachel might have a sister, and was going all Rachel Berry on this situation.

**A/N Okay so now we have another twist, Rachel going to go see her long lost sister? I know this is short but I have one more chapter to put up that is prewritten, then one for Christmas Day in story time...and a holiday wish for all my faithful readers. :) **


	15. Lima, I'm coming for you

Brittany S. Pierce sat outside the door. She had on a black dress that clung to her curves and black high heels. She had Lydia next to her. Lydia was pacing the hall. "Knock Britt."

"No." Brittany shook her head.

"You have too." Lydia said.

"No, not yet." Brittany felt butterflies in her stomach and felt like crap. She realized how this could end for her. She didn't want the latina to decide to ignore her or reject her, again.

"FINE!" Lydia snapped. She started banging on the door and screaming, suddenly it got whipped open but as it did, Brittany got up and ran away. Lydia grabbed Brittany around the waist and hauled her over to where a woman stood watching the two with a shocked expression, a blond woman.

"Uhm, what the Hell?" The blond furrowed her perfect eyebrows and glanced at the two entwined people, then recognized the other blond in a sexy black dress.

"Brittany?" Quinn asked. Brittany peeped and tried to run again but Lydia held her.

"Is Santana Lopez here?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Quinn said. She walked away and soon a latina stood in her place staring with blank eyes at Lydia clutching her ex girlfriend.

"Yes?" She said in a strained tone as she watched the girl feel up her ex. Her ex looked at her and squealed and tried to run away.

"Brittany stop! You need to do this, if you don't it will always bother you!" Lydia said as she pulled the tall girl forward.

"If you two are here to rub this relationship in my face then you better back the hell up." Santana said. Her brown eyes lit up in anger.

"No Sanny!" Brittany stood still and Lydia let go of her and stepped back, rolling her eyes. "Santana, I love you!" Brittany cried. She felt frozen to the spot as Santana looked at her.

"B, you came all the way here to tell me that?" Santana asked as a tear slipped her eyes, "You could have told me that over the phone, or something…but you came here…" The brunette threw her arms around Brittany and Brittany returned the hug and the two girls stood there embracing and sobbing. Lydia looked around.

"Uhm Santana, could we invite Brittany and her friend inside..?" said a small voice. Lydia felt embarrassed but felt a small hand pull her inside as she stood there shaking.

"Hi, who are you?" asked a short brunette.

"Lydia."

"I like it. I am Rachel, that is my girlfr…that is Quinn. You know Brittany and Santana, my other gay roommate is gone right now." Rachel said

* * *

The girls all stood there watching as Rachel called her dads. "Dad I need the frequent flyer miles right now! We all need to go to Lima, Ohio, me, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Lydia." Rachel said into the phone.

"So you have been with my girl this whole time?" Santana asked, she was peering at Lydia who was standing awkwardly looking at her feet.

"I was only helping her get to you." Lydia answered for the fifth time. Brittany giggle from her perch on Santana's lap.

"Sanny she's a nice girl, you'll like her!" Brittany murmured. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of the blinding happiness take over. Santana tightened her grip and let out a few mutters in spanish. Brittany grinned wider, and snuggled up with the latina.

Quinn watched the girl who had short dark hair look down at her feet and rolled her hazel eyes, "We need to bring her with us Rach? We barely know her...and do we have to go tonight? Most flights are booked honey. I mean I got you a present and everything..." Quinn pouted but Rachel ignored the girl and kept talking to her dads on the phone.

Soon enough they each had a ticket to Lima, Ohio and they needed to leave now, no time for reunions among the two lovers, they had to go to, and so they left, went to the airport, boarded the plane, and soon enough they arrived in Lima, Ohio. But that is for another chapter.


	16. Christmas Fun part 1

The girls stood there...watching as the car came up and picked them up. Lydia was grimacing as Santana continued to glare at her. But Rachel reached out and touched her shoulder, "Lydia, you can feel free to celebrate with us, I know I don't normally celebrate Christmas but because of Quinn I decided too...we are going to my dad's house however. Is that okay? I need to talk to a friend of mine about something but I'm sure that Quinn, Santana, and Brittany will help make you feel at home!"

"I guess." Lydia said. She stared back at the brunette who bounded off into the car and followed behind the hazel eyed blond who was glaring at the back of the girl's head. Santana and Brittany were however standing there.

"Uh Sanny wants me to go back home with her for the night, and I need to talk to my mom too." Brittany said. Her baby blue eyes were shining with blinding happiness but for the first time Lydia realized once she helped the blond, she would be alone. She gulped a little.

"Yeah me and Britts have a lot to catch up on." Santana said nervously, her brown eyes dulled as they looked over the horizon and Rachel nodded, Quinn pursed her lips and eyed Lydia.

"I assume you would like to go back home?" Quinn hinted to Lydia, obviously no matter who she followed she would be a third wheel. Lydia frowned though because she knew her dad would never come and get her, he barely talked to her as it was. She nodded though and backed away from the group.

"Yeah, my dad, he might be here soon, sorry about the interference, thanks for the offer Rachel." Lydia stumbled through the words and turned red. She turned around and started fast walking to the bathroom but heard tiny footsteps follow. She turned around to see the small brunette staring at her.

"Lydia, you can come home with us, I know it's not the ideal solution, but come on...we can make you something warm to eat and then we can all talk. I need to find my sister, she might be my sister...but besides that I suppose that since you are not with your family now, you probably don't want to be around them." Rachel babbled. She peered up at Lydia who started crying.

"I don't!" Lydia sobbed. Her small body shaking. "He hates me, I just want to belong!" So Rachel put her arms around the sobbing girl and lead her back to where the car was waiting and Quinn scoffed at the sight, jealousy flaring up.

"Rachel is she really needed on this little outing?" Quinn muttered. She understood the girl had no family, but the outing would be more dramatic with another witness.

"Yes Quinn, now stop it or else you don't get my gift." Rachel snapped as she slid in the car next to Lydia who was in the middle of the girls.

"Look, I can understand tomorrow, but now you're on a man hunt Rachel, she doesn't need to see that." Quinn said feeling sympathy for the girl who had tears in her eyes and was cowering from Quinn.

"I can go if you really don't want me around, Brittany already left with Santana but.." Lydia muttered.

"No stay, I just, stay, geez I'm sorry I just meant that you might want to be with your family or something." Quinn said as she patted the girl on the arm awkwardly.

"Dad thanks for the ride!" Rachel piped up, her dad nodded from the front seat barely paying attention. "Can I borrow the car with these two fine young women?"

"Of course you can borrow the berry mobile!" Mr. Berry laughed to hiself and Rachel joined in on the chuckle. Quinn smiled tightly and Lydia just looked bewildered at the three of them.

Soon enough they pulled into the Berry home.

* * *

Driving around that night, looking at all the lights, it looked quite beautiful. The small town really could decorate. Lydia sat in the back, Quinn was in the passenger seat, and Rachel was driving looking for Finn's car.

"There it is!" the brunette squealed. Lydia stared in shock, and wondered how she got here.

They pulled into the breadstix parking lot, "Hard to believe they're still here." Quinn mumbled. "That flight took a long time."

"Well when you're having fun." Lydia said as she scrambled out of the car.

"Indeed." Quinn said as she stared up at the restaraunt. However she looked back at a girl who walked out with Finn Hudson's arm aorund her. "Crap, good timing.." Quinn said, eyes wide as she backed up and stood directly in front of Lydia in a protective stance. "Listen honey if she starts acting up you are out."

"I...okay.." Lydia watched as Rachel stepped forward and called out Finn's name.

* * *

"FINN HUDSON!" Called out a familiar voice. Finn turned around and saw his ex standing in the dim lights, he immediately dropped his arm from around Ellie who peered up at him hurt, then followed his gaze to the girl standing in front of them.

"Rachel?" Finn asked. Ellie widened her eyes and looked over at the girl who looked like her...she backed away and Finn followed. "What are you doing here? Why do you look like that?"

"Rachel?" Ellie asked, "Your ex?" Ellie looked again and Rachel nodded simply, her eyes bulging out of her pretty little head and she stared at the tall man. "Why does she look like me?" Ellie whimpered.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked, her gaze softened as she eyed Ellie who shook her head.

"Ellie Winters...I just moved here with my mom."

"Your mom?" Rachel looked confused and looked at Finn, "and what are you doing with this young lady Finn? I hope not trying to use her for her talents or something just as absurd."

"I just took her out to eat Rach." Finn said. He frowned at his ex and shook his head.

"Well now I need to talk to her. Ellie please call your mom and inform her you will be even later...and then come with me. I understand my proposal is odd but trust me we should converse, are you jewish?" Rachel asked. Ellie shook her head but pulled out her phone in a daze. Lydia smiled to herself wondering if the small diva could always direct people like this.

"I can do that..." Ellie mumbled...

* * *

An hour later they all sat in the Berry home. Quinn glanced at the clock and yawned. Ellie glanced at Rachel and winced. Rachel grinned at Finn who stared a her. Lydia was snoring in an arm chair.

"So hold up, you have two gay dads, your mom is named Shelby, and you think I might be your sister?" Ellie asked. She shook her head at Rachel who nodded.

"Oh it makes sense, so please listen. You must understand that indeed this could be a possibility." Rachel said.

"Rachel let her absorb this." Quinn murmured, she rubbed the diva's back and smiled at Ellie who smiled back nervously.

"I can't believe you're dating my look alike." Was all Rachel said. Finn frowned.

"We aren't dating...we just met." Finn clarified.

"But this must mean you aren't over me in a weird sense Finn. I thought we talked about this." Rachel snapped back.

"I am over you, you're dating Barbie!" Finn snapped back.

"Finn can we not?" Quinn muttered. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

"No, this is something to talk about, don't break her heart!" Finn said in Quinn's direction.

"As touching as this is...can we focus on the fact that I might have a sister, you three can work out relationship issues later!" Ellie said in a shrill Rachel like voice. All three heads turned to her and Lydia made a humph in her sleep.

"Sorry." Rachel said. She glanced at Finn and Quinn who mumbled apologies.

"Look, I have to get home for Christmas, but contact your birth mom, see how many eggs she sold out of that damn sack, and then tell me. I'm here all week." Ellie said.

"I will, and we should know before I go back to New York." Rachel said. "But Ellie, I just want you to know that even if we aren't related, you still have a sister in me..." Rachel smiled.

"Uh thanks." Ellie said. She stood up and Finn followed with a dopey grin. "I think we should talk more how about me and my mom stop by tomorrow night and we can really bond?" Ellie smiled at her look alike who smiled an identical grin back.

"Of course, and Finn..if you do date her remember...we are separate people." Rachel said.

"RACHEL!" Finn flushed and started walking out of the house. Ellie followed him grinning.

* * *

So it was midnight and Quinn finally lay in Rachel's arms holding out a small box.

"Quinn, what is it?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Open it." Quinn said.

Rachel opened it to see a small ring, just a silver band with a solitary diamond. She gasped and almost dropped the box. "Quinn, this is what got me and Finn in trouble..." She breathed in and then out, the room was getting fuzzy.

"Rachel calm down, it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring, it cost me $20 at a Wal-Mart." Quinn laughed. Rachel felt her heart slow down and she smiled.

"Quinn, we aren't even a couple yet."

"Well be my girlfriend...my real girlfriend Rachel." Quinn said. "Wear this ring as a promise to not be with anyone else in any sense, just me..."

"Quinn..." Rachel took the box and peered at the ring. It didn't look cheap, it just looked simple. Just a promise. A simple promise. This didn't mean she was throwing her dreams away or settling, she was just promising not to date anyone else.

"Look I will wait for you to achieve your dreams, I don't care. I'm already in New York with you! Rachel, please, I won't play you like Finn, I know we have a rocky past...but I love you. I do. I might not be in love yet, not all the way, but I do care for you and I am falling more and more. I can't even explain it Rachel." Quinn said, tears forming in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes." Rachel smiled as she put the ring on her left finger, where she once wore Finn's ring and stared at it. "I love you too. You are so great. We can be a couple."

"Good." Quinn said. She kissed the brunettes soft lips and Rachel sighed into the kiss.

"I have something for you, not quite as..romantic." Rachel said. She slid out of Quinn's arms and then ran to her night stand in the old bedroom. She picked up a long box. "You have such classic beauty and look like an old movie star, when I saw these, they just screamed the elegance that I knew you would look beautiful in this."

Quinn took the box and opened it slowly to reveal a beautiful string of pearls. She almost dropped it, "Rach it's beautiful!"

"Yes, I know, I bought it antique." Rachel grinned and Quinn put the box down and ran over to the diva, tackling her in a huge hug.

They stayed up all night celebrating until the morning sun was shining and both girls knew they had to get up for Christmas and Quinn had to call her mom.


	17. Christmas Fun Part 2

Waking up entwined in each other's arms. The two girls smiled lazily at each other, just as they should each morning...or at least something like that. Brittany blinked a couple times then realized with a rush what holiday it was...Christmas. She jumped up and squealed, "SANTANA SANTA CAME I KNOW IT OH MY GOOODDD!" She jumped out of the bed as Santana woke up and stared at her girlfriend with an annoyed look but it vanished when Brittany turned those blue eyes on her.

"Britts, we gotta be quiet hun, my mom is still sleeping." Santana said as she stood up and hugged the tall blond from behind with a huge grin on her face. "But he might have come...did your mom know you're here B?"

"Yeah she wants me home at noon or whatever but I love you Sanny, do you think Santa got me anything here? Did he keep track of where I was?" Brittany's belief in Santa was quite adorable, and Santana still fed into it. She had left a huge package downstairs marked 'from santa' and she knew that as Brittany ran downstairs, she let out a huge gasp and ran to the package.

"HE KNEW!" Brittany cried as she ripped it open to find a huge stuffed unicorn with a rainbow coat...a note attached read, "this is to always remember your hot girlfriend loves you. love, santa." and Brittany let out a laugh as she hugged the huge unicorn and Santana smiled brightly.

"Hmm...what is it B?" Santana asked as she sprawled across the couch.

"A bi unicorn to remember you when you leave again." Brittany said. She looked a little sad.

"B, I have a weird present for you." Santana said quietly. She knelt down on the floor with her adorable girlfriend and smiled.

"I like weird S." Brittany said.

"Well I do need to go back, I live with Rachel and Kurt and Q now...but in all honesty, I need to help someone who means a lot to me." Santana murmured. Brittany peered up at her.

"Who?" Was all the blond said.

"I...don't know how to say this, especially on such a beautiful day, but you need to know if you want to be with me." Santana said. Brittany looked alarmed.

"Do you have another girlfriend?" Brittany jumped up, and backed away but Santana shook her head.

"No B, that's not it! I'm pregnant!" Santana cried. She hid her face and silence surrounded the two girls.

"Pregnant?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. It happened after we broke up I got drunk at a party..." Santana lowered her eyes from Brittany's gaze. "But it meant nothing, I was lost with out you B...I just slept with some dude, I don't even remember who it was B...I love you!"

"Okay well, now we need to plan our life with another person." Brittany said. She glanced up at Santana and smiled. Santana looked at her girlfriend and returned the grin, relieved. The couple embraced in a happy moment of a promise of family and futures.

* * *

The five girls met up that day after family affairs, and sat out in the cold talking about Christmas, and what would happen once they all returned home. Lydia was given a brochure to Columbia and NYADA, once they found out she was in show choir at her school. Brittany told her to visit as often as possible. Lydia looked happily at her new friends, feeling closer to them then her family back home. She had spent Christmas morning cooking with the Berry men and asking about vegan recipes. They even had gifts for her...which was wonderful.

Rachel had sung christmas carols with her and Quinn had danced around the room with one of the Berry men. Lydia had laughed and then in the afternoon they had all agreed to meet up.

It was a good Christmas with what seemed like happy endings for the couples, even Lydia. She smiled up at the sky...praying for her life and her happiness, a thanks in her prayers as she thought of how a single club had brought these women together, and thanked whoever had thought of the club. It even helped her in the long run.

* * *

Marley Rose sat outside of the huge house and waited as Kitty made her way out, she stopped and stared at Marley with wide eyes...

"Hi Kitty, merry Christmas." Marley said.

"What are you doing here? Begging for food because big mamma ate it all?" Kitty sneered half heartedly.

"No I came for you." Marley answered simply as she stepped forward and reached her hand out to the blond, "Come with me for a moment."

"Marley, I can't." Kitty said. She stared at the ground and ignored Marley.

"No you can, you just won't." Marley whispered. Kitty looked up at the pretty girl in front of her and nodded. '

"I won't. We aren't friends Tiny female Tim, just because we are in the same club." Kitty snapped.

"Kitty, we need to change that." Marley whispered. Her eyes shining as she looked at Kitty, Kitty smiled suddenly.

"Marley, you're beautiful and you can sing, I was jealous and scared..." Kitty said suddenly. Marley merely nodded, "I just, you had all the boys on you and that made me so mad...and then you sang and I just thought of how beautiful you looked, and I don't like thinking that Marley."

"Kitty, let's just take this slow." Marley said as she stepped up and took Kitty's hand. "This friendship. I know you never meant for me to actually get sick I forgive you. I want to be your friend."

"I guess we can try..." Kitty looked back at her huge house, then over to Marley, "Tomorrow let's hang out...I'd invite you and your mom over for dinner but we're actually leaving." Kitty smiled a little.

"I didn't think you'd agree so soon." Marley said.

"No me neither but it's Christmas Marley."

* * *

**A/N I hope you like it so far, this is it for probably a week because I have family affairs. I want to wish you all a happy holiday and credit to kayeaug04 for the idea about Quinn transferring. If you would like to give me an idea I am all ears, and also, I love the reviews so keep them coming :) I hope everyone has happy holidays!**


	18. Life Now

Rachel sat in her seat, as her teacher reviewed the history of the theatre, class was back in session at NYADA, and she had this class with Kurt Hummel who was staring blankly at his pencil. He was dressed in all black, and his hair was slicked back. When he felt Rachel's gaze on him he looked up and gave her a small smile.

Rachel smiled back and thought about what her life was like now. She had been sharing a room with both Quinn and Santana. Santana apparently liked getting up really early and was strangley into baking brownies a lot. Rachel couldn't eat them because of course Santana wouldn't bake vegan brownies. She had sneered at the diva when the diva asked, then started crying and ran out of the room...pregnancy.

Quinn was hard to live with too. She loved Quinn, but the blond was picky and insisted on praying before bed, down on her knees and if the diva interrupted, it minds as well be a slushie facial the way Quinn coldly glared at her.

Brittany was calling endlessly and Santana was answering all the time and trying her new classes at NYU. Quinn enjoyed Columbia and kept up with the school work, as long as she got the right amount of sleep. Santana snored like a trucker.

But this was okay, she didn't mind it, and they were looking for a bigger place to help Santana with her baby. She was 3 months along and had the most adorable baby bump. Quinn was a little sensitive about it though.

* * *

Brittany sat in glee watching the girl who looked like Rachel flirt with Finnocence. He had his hand on her arm and was smiling in that goofy way. Brittany chuckled to herself when she remembered that Santana had taken his virginity and thought of him endearingly because Santana had taken her virginity also! They were totally unicorn duck brothers or something for having sex with the same girl. Brittany was about to say so but someone plopped down next to her.

"Hey hot stuff, how have you been?" said a low and familiar voice. Brittany looked up suddenly and saw a familiar face with a mohawk on it, like a unicorn.

"PUCKERMAN!" Brittany heard Finn call out as he ran over, Sam smiled, and his brother smiled too. Jake rolled his eyes lovingly.

"Why are we all excited? Puck's in here like every other week." Brittany said. She looked quizically around the room and everyone gave her the same sympathetic look like she was some idiot who couldn't understand anything. Brittany rolled her blue eyes and eyed Puck.

"Brittany it's simple, he was a legend. A glee club legend." Artie said. He glanced at Brittany with a slight frown and his girlfriend Sugar squeezed his shoulder.

"Have you admitted to her your a robot yet?" Brittany asked curiously. Artie let out a small sigh and Sugar shook her head.

"We talked about this, I'm not a robot." Artie said in a tired voice.

"I won't tell." Brittany loudly whispered as she winked at her ex. Artie grimaced and Brittany let out a small smirk, he had called her stupid, so he was a robot, no heart really.

Finn looked at Brittany, "Hey Britt, why don't we let Puck speak for a minute!" Finn said with a kind smile.

"Okay Unicorn Duck brother." Brittany said. Finn looked confused and Ellie stifled a giggle but grinned broadly at the blond cheerio and winked. Brittany winked back proudly.

She leaned back as Puck droned on about duets and brother's and hot chicks... She thought about Santana, how they had agreed to date again, but still kind of open. Cuddling with others was allowed. That was it. Brittany was a physcical person and needed the touch of someone loving. She had already asked Ellie to be her cuddle buddy and Ellie had understood exactly and said yes. That was all she needed while Santana was gone, and Ellie needed it too. In a way, finding out about her sister she had asked her mom who had no idea. The next thing to do would be to contact Shelby.

Brittany missed her girlfriend and wanted to skype her, but had to accept the fact that Santana was pregnant, and in school, and busy. She had to remember that her girlfriend would not be around all the time. She did now, and with Ellie's help, and Lydia's she would be okay.

**A/N I know this chapter is a filler and it sucks, and I know I owe you all so much more, I will definitely put more up soon, when I have internet connection and more time. I currently have limited internet access. But thanks for the faithfullness and if you have any ideas let me know. :) **


	19. It Happens

Quinn stood in the small brownstone apartment, it had 3 bedrooms, and one an office...it was located in Brooklyn, and she was willing to make the commute if the others were...she pulled out her phone and called Rachel.

"Yo," Rachel answered.

"Uh..."

"Sorry I am on the train and well...you know.." Rachel said in a hushed tone, Quinn rolled her eyes happy that the diva could not see her.

"Whatever, but hun listen, I found the perfect apartment for us... Santana could start out here and we could help raise the baby here, it has three bedrooms and a big bathroom...and an office which could be converted to a bedroom, and it's only like $1000 a month, with the four of us we could swing it...it is so low because someone just died here, who knew!?" Quinn said in a breath.

"I love it!" Rachel said, "Though perhaps I should attempt to see it soon."

"Well I already told him we would take it because other people want it so badly...and he said I just needed to sign the lease...which I signed it by the way, and well..." Quinn let the sentence settle in with Rachel who sat quietly (for once) on the other line.

"I see." Rachel said. "Well so now we have a new apartment because you went out of your characteristics and signed a lease?" Rachel thought about how this did not sound like her girlfriend...

"Look, S is going to want her privacy being pregnant...trust me I know, and I just want to be there for this baby, it might make up for..." Quinn let out a sigh and trailed off.

"Beth." Rachel said in a small voice, immediately forgiving her girlfriend.

"Yeah."

"Well okay tell everyone we both looked at it though so no one is to harsh about it." Rachel murmured into the phone, smiling again.

"Okay see you later hun..." Quinn hung up with Rachel and looked around the new apartment happily.

* * *

Santana was mad at the news that Quinn had made the decision without them. She seethed and almost screamed at Quinn...but when she was brought to the apartment her heart melted and she smiled...Quinn had done this for her.

* * *

Kurt did not really care...he still had a place to stay and the walls were thicker, no more lady sex noises in his room.

* * *

Brittany was emailed pictures of it and agreed with everyone it was nice while cuddling with Ellie who was gushing about Finn. The two girls stopped talking at the sight of the pictures and smiled... a note was attached that Ellie could come visit at anytime.

Brittany nudged her cuddle buddy, "If you like him why not just ask him out."

"Well as much as I do like him, he dated someone who could be my sister...we look like twins, and he is our teacher Brittany." Ellie said.

"Yeah, but he isn't to bad looking. For not being San. They had sex." Brittany said.

"You told me, and I probably will." Ellie said just to appease the blond next to her. The two girls proceeded talking.

* * *

Shelby Corocan sat in her office at the school she worked at and saw the picture that Rachel had sent her, a picture of a girl who looked just like her standing with her under it was a lengthy email that read...

_Shelby, _

_As you can see from this picture, there is a girl out there who resembles us both very closely. Now she is not my daughter considering we are just a year apart...unless science progressed that much and no one let me know. But she was adopted, because her mother is not fertile...so someone donated an egg, and on more asking, we found out it was you. Yes Shelby, you have another daughter...she is not a singer though, and she has a mother and seems very well adjusted. I just thought I would inform you of her. _

_Ellie Winters is her name, and she is attending Mckinley High, and dating Finn...she is good friends with Brittany, and she wants to know me better. _

_I can only hope that this means you will contact her. _

_-Rachel_

__Shelby felt her heart drop as she thought about this new girl...who she never really considered before...and she shook her head. She got out her phone, meaning to call one of her daughters...

* * *

**a/n once again very short...but as you can see...working on something big...but the story is ending soon, sorry to say...if you want a sequel then let me know! because it will end in the next two chapters on a cliff hanger. just saying, meanwhile check out my latest brittana/faberry fic. a little more humor than anything. :) hope u like..review pls!**


	20. All Of It

Rachel sat there, the phone to her ear as she heard her mother's voice on the other end. "I just wanted to call you and say that yes, Ellie is your sister, I mean...I never thought of her because she was an egg, not birth...I have no idea what I'm saying...have you contacted her?"

"You saw the email Shelby, yes, and she knows that you just sold your eggs to her mom, but she's still curious. Quite frankly so am I, I have a sister and you never bothered to mention this? I understand you want no part of my life, because you have Beth...but informing me of such things after you come into my life briefly would be considerate. I suppose that-"

"RACHEL!" Her mom snapped, "I get it, but I was just wondering..." Shelby sighed and Rachel suddenly knew what she needed to do. She hung up on Shelby. She just hung up because she couldn't deal with it right now, they were moving into the new apartment soon and Santana was hormonal. Quinn was horny. Rachel was just tired. Kurt was still depressed over Blaine and had taken to having sex with many men at NYADA much to Rachel's dislike, she had emailed Blaine who had answered with a video of himself singing about his problems. Rachel was stressed.

School was going good, now that Cassandra July knew she was gay, or bi, she had warmed up to her and encouraged her to be a gay dancer, fighting for equality in many areas...turns out Cassie had a soft spot for the girls who were gay, because she understood what it meant to suffer? Rachel had barely paid attention as Cassandra talked to her and then proudly produced a rainbow pin. Rachel didn't care.

"RACHEL GET ME A SLUSHEE BECAUSE MY BABY DADDY DOESN'T EXSIST!" Shouted Santana at the top of her lungs. Rachel got up and walked out of her room, grabbing her coat, actually going out to get the latina a slushee.

"Yes Santana, what kind?" Rachel asked darkly.

"Berry." Santana giggled girlishly and landed on the couch, her eyes wandering around the apartment, "I think I want to fuck your plant." She said kindly. Rachel sighed.

"Okay San, I'll be back." Rachel started to walk out the door.

"It looks like Britt." Santana muttered. Horny pregnant women were the worst.

Rachel just nodded and scooted out the door before Santana could be all sexual and awkward.

Santana watched her go and sighed. She had been thinking about how good the small diva would be in bed, and then wondered if making her orgasm would make her hit those high notes she hit while singing, when she saw Quinn walk out she asked, "So when you make Berry scream does it sound like she's singing?"

"Please stop fantasizing about my girlfriend." Quinn said shortly.

"I think about you too blondie." Santana said as she picked up the remote and flipped through channels.

"Uh...thanks. I like that thought but I prefer Rachel." Quinn said with a snort.

"Kurt looks and sounds like a skinnier version of Ellen." Santana declared, just as Kurt walked in the apartment, he looked down at her and she leered at him. "I bet I could forget you had a penis."

"Uh I am into men all the way San, sorry hun." Kurt smirked her way and walked to the kitchen area.

"I just want crazy sex with my girlfriend...we are dating again, but we can cuddle... QUINN CUDDLE WITH ME!" Santana hated feeling needy and she hated the hormones in her body.

"I..." Quinn stared at the sad looking latina but gave in and sat down with her, only to be pulled into a huge hug.

* * *

Marley sat down with Kitty who had just kissed her and stared, "So what now..."

"We could try dating or something, I don't know." Kitty sighed.

"Kiss me again and we can find out..."

* * *

Rachel sat there watching the picture of Finn and her sister closely, the two of them seemed happy, and she did not want to tell Ellie about their mom just yet...she closed the laptop and sighed. She realized she should leave the cafe and go get Santana's drink before the latina hunted her down.

She walked down the street only to see a familiar face staring at her with tears in her eyes..."Lydia." Is all Rachel said before the girl ran into Rachel's arms, sobbing.

"It's okay Lydia..." Rachel hugged the girl there in the street thinking about what could be wrong and wishing for the first time that she was not here, but at home, in Lima, Ohio, and in high school, still dating Finn. She wished it would be more simple than having a complicated girlfriend who had so many emotional problems, and a pregnant roommate who was emotional...not to mention pregnant. But Rachel shrugged it off as she hugged the girl in front of her...

"I just can't go home...and I can't stay here...my dad...he...wants me out, he signed off on me, I'm 18!" Lydia sobbed. Rachel instantly had an idea.

"Have you talked to Brittany?"

* * *

Brittany got the text, Lydia asking her to live with her, she already knew her mom would say yes to the idea and she just answered with a quick yes.

* * *

Santana lay there in Quinn's arms thinking about her future, with a child, she had all these people willing to help, and she just stared at the ceiling, wondering what the baby would look like, how it would feel in her arms...and she felt peaceful for the first time in awhile...

* * *

**A/N One more chapter, and then wait for a sequel...in the meantime read the other two fanfics I have up, follow me on tumblr...and all that good stuff...review it please :) thanks for reading xP**


	21. The End?

**A/M I would like to apologize for the long wait for another chapter, I was busy with an emergency at home...we had to move back in with family because our roommates and I had an altercation about things. BUT here is the last chapter for this story, and expect a sequel up soon... ******and for whoever is following the show, Rachel being preggers? wtf? hope it's finns. Not to mention the quintana hook up, who's more angry about that, faberry fans or brittana fans?**

Santana sat up in her bed, thinking about the things that had been happening lately. Finn had called Rachel a lot of times, Quinn had almost wanted to beat him up. Quinn might be doing better but not really. Valentine's day was around the corner, and she had heard about Mr. Schue's wedding falling on that day. Santana, Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn were all invited and they all planned on attending the wedding. Finn was the best man and calling them non stop for advice, he didn't know that you weren't suppose to plan a groom shower...

But now was the day before they were supposed to all fly back, and Rachel was walking around looking forlorn and alone. Her big brown eyes shining and she could be heard singing sad songs as she walked around. "Seriously Berry, just go back to being a fucking diva." Santana had snapped at the small girl who had just ignored her. Not to mention Brittany was acting strangely again and saying she couldn't handle relationships, Sam was bugging her. Santana was going to go all lima heights on someone's ass...pregnant or not.

* * *

Quinn clutched Rachel's hand, the two girls walked up to the hotel that they would be staying at. "I just haven't seen everyone else in so long and I'm nervous Rachel." Quinn muttered. She pulled her sweater tighter around her.

"Seriously honey, a winter coat would be a smart choice." Rachel said as she glanced at her girlfriend in a summer dress and small sweater.

"It's warm." Quinn muttered. She held Rachel's hand and they walked together. Santana trailed behind them, her baby bump evident in her tight red dress, Kurt was stuck escorting her and listening to her complain about various men and how Al Roker probably impregnated her.

"Santana I doubt he even know's who you are." Kurt muttered, he looked around, "Why aren't we staying at home again?"

"Because princess, these hotel rooms are free." Santana said happily, her smile sarcastic as she tried her best to saunter over to the two girls ahead of them.

"I know but I have parents too..." Kurt sighed and stared at the latina.

"Where is my B?" Santana whined.

They all went to there separate rooms and Santana waited for her phone to ring.

* * *

Brittany called Santana, and Santana let her in the room. "Santana, we need to talk." Brittany said slowly.

"I know babe I've missed you!" Santana grinned at her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the tall blond.

"I agreed to be Sam's date to the wedding." Was all Brittany could force out.

"What the fucking fuck?" Santana snapped. She let the tall blond go and took a step back.

"He seemed so lonely and you said you might not be able to make it, and he agreed as friends, he screwed Blaine I think, but, please?" Brittany pouted at the latina and Santana just shook her head.

"He screwed Bowties?" Santana said suddenly, her eyebrow raised.

"Uh anyway, you look so big!"

Santana looked down at her red dress and the baby bump that poked out. "Yes, I am pregnant." Santana said.

"I know. But that doesn't mean we can't still have fun?" Brittany leaned in, the blond was still in her cheerios uniform and smelled like sweat and grass. It made Santana giggle.

The two girls proceeded to get aqquainted...again.

* * *

It just happened. Will was waiting in the aisle. He was waiting to see Emma walk down in her wedding dress, all doe eyed and beautiful. Finn was behind him looking at the door nervously when instead Quinn and Coach Sue burst through. Both women running straight to Will.

"Mr. Schue we need to talk!" Quinn cried out.

"Emma left." Sue said. Her eyes looking down at the ground, everyone in the church looked shocked. Mercedes Jones could be heard swearing.

* * *

With Emma gone, it left only the reception, considering her parents had paid for it already.

Quinn stood in Rachel's arms as the two of them twirled around. Santana and Brittany danced with a happy looking Sam who kept mentioning the bouquet and how he would catch it. Kurt and Blaine dissappeared along with Kitty and Marley.

* * *

"I love you." Santana whispered into Brittany's shoulder.

"I love you both." Sam whispered into the air. Santana glanced up and stared at the boy.

"I love you Santana, Sam we talked about this, Santana doesn't like big hugs." Brittany said peacefully.

"Seriously, we can't ditch trouty mouth?" Santana asked loudly. They were all sitting at a table. Sam was happily holding the bouquet he had caught, or rather wrestled from Rachel Berry who had thrown it and screamed as she ran away from Sam's angry look. He had literally ran right to her.

"Santana I know we all had sex, so you are jealous, but relax." Sam said as he twirled his flowers.

"How does that even make sense?" Santana asked. She frowned at the boy again and shook her head. "Some Valentine's Day."

"At least you get to spend it with me as your girlfriend." Brittany said, "I am holding your hand."

"Yeah." Sam said wisely, "imagine if anything different had happened, maybe Rachel would be pregnant and you and I'd be fighting over B, and then you'd screw Quinn." *

"Uh please don't joke about my baby, and no I'd never do that with Q, she's my sister. A mini Rachel would kill me."

Brittany just smiled at her girlfriend, feeling right, she leaned over and kissed the brunette on the cheek, clutching her hand. The two girls leaned in and Sam just smiled an actual smile and played with his flowers some more.

* * *

Rachel lead Quinn to the hotel room, her eyes roaming over the blond. "I love you Q, I love this day..." She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend who just leaned in even more, deepening the kiss. The two girl's ran to the room and shut the door, undressing as quickly as possible, and getting under the covers.

* * *

Quinn woke up, her hand clutching Rachel's and she glanced around. "Wake up Berry." Quinn said in her seductive voice.

"mmmm." Rachel woke up and looked around too.

"I just had the best holiday ever." Quinn said as she kissed Rachel's forehead, "You are the most beautiful girl in the world and this was the best..."

"Ditto." Rachel grinned easily at the blond and they cuddled into one another.

* * *

It was on the way back home that Santana realized soon she would have a baby, and soon Brittany would be with her in New York. It was on the way back home that she wondered what would happen to her.

***sorry for the reference to this episode but omg come on! happy v day 3**


End file.
